What's Really Important
by JimmyRocket
Summary: When a series of unexpected situations open everyone's eyes to a newer problem in every corner, one thing is for certain. To find out what's important, some sacrifices have to be made for better or worse. The hardest challenge; is to see what's hidden.
1. The Accident

_A/N: This chapter was written forever ago. 2009 I beleive. I was starting writing with this one. Been on this particular story for over a year, it's almost sad to leave it. But I'm continuing it with part two: Life As We Know It. Thank you everyone for all that you do. _

_One more author's note, below. Don't panic. _

* * *

something about my characters. I'll have ones in the future that represent people I've met, and their character is based off of them. I took Colten for example. He's a character based off of me. So you could say that if this story was a movie I'd be playing his role. So his character is pretty much mine. I hope you enjoy the story.

I own a few characters. But I don't own people from the movie 'Bolt'. All of them belong to Disney.

* * *

**COLTEN'S POV**

"Okay, if anyone knew I was going to a boy/girl party, they'll bury me alive and then they'll kill me."

"Don't worry about it," Penny assured me. "No one will never find out."

"Unless..."

Penny stopped walking. "Unless, what?"

I widened my eyes. "Unless I am turned in by none other than the man I betrayed before I became an outlaw-"

"Oh, Colten. Stop it! There's a party going on, and my pets are gonna be busy hanging out with Calvin"

I laughed. That wasn't a joke. I had become quite known to the police around here. "Yeah, maybe I went too far on that one and, wait...who's Calvin?"

"He's just an old friend a few houses away. We found him at the hospital, along with Mittens and Rhino. He seemed to be following them. The neighbors took him in."

"Oh," I said, but wasn't all that majorly interested anyway. "So when is the party?"

"Tonight. Are you excited?"

"Well, maybe, but I would prefer not to come, if all of those rude kids are gonna be there."

"What? Colten, don't worry everyone is nice. Trust me. It will be the funnest party."

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she took it out. She started talking into it. In about no time at all, she forgot that I was even there right next to her. She walked ahead.

"Yeah," I said to myself. "A real treat."

I put my hands in my pockets and continued down the sidewalk.

* * *

The front door of Penny's house was wide opened. A scent emerged from the kitchen of dinner arriving any time soon.

The three pets where playing in the back yard. Rhino had the lucky part of the man in black.

"Dr. Mr. Professor Calico. We have an issue while catching the furious...it makes me furious. We lost him by a continent."

Mittens steeped out of the shadow. "He couldn't have gone far. Perhaps a few moments in Peru won't cause much unbearable pain of anguish."

"Yes, doctor. I'm on his trail right at this moment." Rhino rolled off to search the grounds of despair to find his reckless foe.

Calvin the next door neighbor's Pup Labrador walked in. "It's all too easy Doctor," He said. "We've searched over every inch of this land. The dog is nowhere to be found.

"Don't let that pass." Calico (aka Mittens) responded. "I want him found by dawn. If not-" she lifted her paw and made a slicing throat sound while sliding it across her neck.

Calvin (one of Mitten's agents) spoke. "We have a predicament though. We need time to-"

"Unacceptable, my trustworthy friend. At least, if you want to remain trustworthy in my eyes. If not, I have no further use of you...what are you still doing here? Scram!"

"Yes, Dr. Calico." The agent left the abode of Calico and began to search the grounds as well.

* * *

"Blah! Vere's Peru whin ya need-em?" The Bloke sat on the pavement next to a wagon with a milk carton on it. Bloke was a large gray cat, who always spent his time wandering the streets around Penny's house. He made good friends with Mittens, and mostly with the rest of the gang.

A figure leaped from the bushes and startled the poor bloke.

"Wha! Oh, it's you. Vhat do you vant?"

The figure jumped up and stared at the bloke eye to eye.

"I want the dog. Where is he?"

"Blah. Bloke don't tell no one nothin. He keeps a secrets like he keepsa whiski."

He started to gulp down his beer like whatever doesn't care (of course the beer was the milk carton, it was a prop).

The figure growled in discussed and shoved at this cat's chest.

"You've seen him. Don't lie to me. The master is enraged! I have less than a half hour before dawn, and the dog needs to be found! Now I ask you one more time. WHERE IS HE!"

"You think you can get me to talk? I don't. Yah hahahaha, now get out of here-"

Suddenly the black figure pushed the bloke straight to the ground. His paws clutching the bloke's shoulders.

"I'm not gonna give in anymore. You owe me more than an explanation, but you owe me an answer."

"Okay, Okay! The lightning fast ball of fur passed my stand about..." he thought a bit. "about a quarter mile ago."

"Which direction?"

"Uh,... that way!"

He pointed to his right where a dark area of the road awaited Agent Cal to find the dog. "Brilliant." He said as he smiled evilly.

* * *

**Back in real life (not the game)**

"Mom. The party starts in a bit more than an hour. We need to send out the Invitations."

"Don't worry about that. I already sent them out. Your friends are shopping for food and party favors." She looked up "Hey Colten. We were hoping you'd help us."

Colten looked confused. "What?"

She threw a ruler at him and he caught it safely in pure luck.

"Ow."

"Okay, Penny you'll work on picking up the toys and messes. Colten your in charge of moving furniture. Use the ruler and maesure out the space we need for everyone to sleep in that room. Oh, Penny, you vacuum too. I'll leave the hamster to Bolt and Mittens. Okay team let's get workin!"

Colten turned his head to see the brown little hamster on the couch watching the TV.

"Why isn't he outside with the rest of them?" He asked Penny in a whisper.

"I don't know Cole. He's usually taking his 'break time' right now."

"And, that's another thing." Colten exclaimed. "How come when ever I come here, I am always stuck doing endless work?"

Penny turned and laughed a little. "Sorry, my mom admires your skills."

"Well, fine, but my skills are no match for that lovely food."

Penny smiled. "Hey, I cook too. My mom just cooks a lot more. I cook on holidays and special occasions. You should come over sometime during a party more often."

_I should. _Colten thought. "I should." He said.

...

"What are your pets doing?" Colten asked while vacuuming the corners and edges.

"What? I can't hear you." Penny yelled over the vacuum.

Colten switched it off. He repeated the question.

Penny looked at him weirdly. "I thought you would know. They're always out there together to play 'Bolt'."

Colten looked out the window. He saw them all running around the place having a great time.

Colten got a sad look on his face. Penny spoke in the background.

"Yeah, they're quite an interesting bunch. The three. Oh and Calvin."

Colten never got off his mind that he always wanted a pet. Especially a dog.

He saw Bolt run and playfully tackled Calvin. The two began to laugh as Bolt got up. He gave Calvin an expression, a term saying "you're it."

Colten tried to smile, and he managed one.

The dog looked up noticing Colten looking through the window.

Colten backed up, scarred that Bolt would start barking at him.

He accidentally tripped over the vacuum, breaking off the lid of the bag and causing a glass vace to fall off the shelf.

"COLTEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOI-"

He quickly tried to catch the vase, but as he rolled over the plug twisted around his ankle suddenly snapped out of the wall, forming a blue shock.

"Penny screamed in horror just as the vase hit the ground and shattered into pieces"

Colten was in shock and tried to stand up, but tripped over some decorations and banged his head on the wall.

Bolt, hearing all of this, ran up onto the porch to see what was going on.

He slipped on a toy and fell forward.

He yanked a string attached to a line leading to the next door neighbor's window.

Something rather important suddenly flew out the window. It was a clothes line taking a peice of the wall with it.

It landed on a barbecue grill and the whole thing EXPLODED into flames.

All attention was drawn to Colten and Bolt.

Vengeance on one another was first in mind between those two.

A tall black lady stepped over Bolt casting a dark shadow. She starred at him in discussed. "You are in deep trouble, dog."

Colten suddenly ran out of the house as he also tripped over the line suspended in the air about 9 inches.

The on fire piece of wall was dragged and fell into the pool, creating a large puff of steam. The barbecue fell over and caused some nearby bushes to catch fire. The splash of the water caused most of the fire to be put out. Nearby people gathered to put out the rest.

The Lady was furious now. She looked down and noticed that the dog ran and hid. She walked up to under the porch and found a helplessly tangled dog under it. She grabbed the leash on star rail and clipped it onto Bolt. Then She walked up to Colten. "YOU STUPID (())#&$_*)(#)* You have a dept to pay me now."

Colten looked at Bolt in anger. "You're dead, pooch."

The lady took Colten by the arm harshly, and said. "And, so are you, Colten."

He gulped in fear.

* * *

Please Review. This was my first chapter so what did you think?


	2. The Truth

**Bolt's POV** (_ italics _when Bolt talks)

The tall lady (who's grill burned up cause of Colten) was folding her arms at the disapproving trouble makers. Namely me and That no good Cole.

Me and Colten, out of all the problems in this world, were tied to attached to a porch of an angry human.

"You are to make a decision Colten. Who pays me the money to fix up the backyard between you, or The dog's family. I expect my money tonight! If I don't see it, There will be major consequences. For both of you."

She walked into the house and slammed the door behind her. Colten glared at me angrily.

I didn't want to look at this creep for blamming me for the cooking...thing being burned to a crisp. He has his own self to apologize to.

I stepped away to the other side of the porch, the leash on my neck tightened.

He opened his mouth to speak. "Son of a Mental German."

I growled at him, showing my teeth. _"I have no time for this you disoriented dirt bag."_

"Oooh, I'm so frightened." He mocked.

I couldn't take it any more so I jumped at him making him fall backwards. I was on top of him in an instant, the boy was too vulnerabe for me. His hands were tied behind his back so I had an advantage.

He gasped. "Okay, I take it back. Your mom was a beautiful Shepard, I know."

I didn't move from my stance, I wanted to enjoy this.

_"Stop that Cole, I know that you're afraid. So stop trying, and just give in. Penny is not paying that witch."_ I said in my growling tone. As if he could understand me.

"Don't kill me please. I'm only blaming you because you are to blame. I didn't say I was mad at you." I knew he didn't mean that, but I stepped back to give him a benefit of a doubt.

I stopped growling at him. He sighed in relief. "I don't want to fight. I just want to get untied from this stupid rail. Don't you want the same?"

I studied his expression until he sat back up. His eyes met mine in a strange connection.

I tried to reach the rope tying him to the rail. When I couldn't quite make it to that point I backed up.

_"I can't reach your rope. So I can't help you."_ I said.

He tried to reach the leash. I moved closer so he could. No luck. "Man. This women did a good job."

I rolled my eyes. _"How, do we get out of this?"_

"Like the creepy lady said: We have to reach a compromise. Even though it means one of us will have to face the witch with all of that money."

I barked. _"I wasn't asking you, you worthless know-it-all."_

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I might end up being that person, so stop it."

_"That would be marvoulous, Colten. I'm so proud of you for using your brain."_

"Okay, if you're not going to help me, I'm gonna call after any one who passed by. Hopefully _they _care."

(While Growling)_"I have a better idea."_

Of course he went along with his.

"Hey!! Help!! I'm tied to this railing and I need someone to untie me!!"

_"Very smooth. Forget that I'm here why don't ya?" _

"Anyone!! Please."

_"Well, at least I have a dog face. everyone loves my cute dog face. I'll show it to someone that passes by and they'll set me free. Leaving this helpless creature behind. Awww, I almost feel bad for him."_

Colten looked at me with a sad face. "Well, I guess your like everyone else than."

I stopped. Could he hear me. He spoke again.

"No, all I can hear is:" he made whimpering dog noises with his throat.

_"You know what I'm saying though. How do you do that?"_

"Look Bolt, I am an expression profession-ist. I can tell what people are saying by looking at their expressions and body movements. Noises are what come next in understanding someone no matter their breed, language, or type. Some humans know this language so well, It's like talking with your mind. I studied it hard for years so I can now pretty much talk to animals.

_"That's amazing Cole, so I guess your not worthless after all."_

He frowned. "I don't think you mean that one bit." He turned around.

I felt a bit empty inside. What does this kid think he has against the world? He's been known as weird because of his strange traits_.  
_

"I said I don't want to get into it. Ugh, I shouldn't have said anything!!"

_"Okay, sorry Cole."_

"It's fine."

There was a long pause. I tried to make some expressions to test him, but he looked really sad.

I barked so he would look at me. I made an expression. I can't describe it but it said: _"Could you teach me that?"_

He smiled. "Animals pretty much have it down. They use the noise method more, it's why they understand humans and humans don't exactly understand animals."

_"So, you can talk to me whether or not you're looking at me. Is that it?"_

"Creepy huh?"

I laughed a little (I have no idea what that sounds like to a human's ears)

....

"How long have we been here?"

_"I don't know. I'm not much of a **watch**-dog."_

"Hmm, I guess not." Colten smirked. "That was pretty funny Bolt."

"Please, just stop talking. I'd like to get to sleep."

"Okay, sorry." Colten leaned on the wall.

I laid my head down and closed my eyes. The next thing I heard almost scarred me to alertness.

"Ugh!! I'm gonna break out of these, if it kills me."

_"Colten, don't be stupid." _I said in a worn out voice._ "That rope could slice through your wrists."_

"As long as I get free."

He yanked on the rope with his finger nails trying to scrape through it.

I put my paw in my face _"Colten."_

He yanked harder, his face turning red.

He stopped. "Bolt help me."

_"No can do. If you wanted me to tare that rope, I'd be free right now."_

"Well, excuse me. If you wanted me to unleash you, I'd be free right now."

_"It appears as oddly as it seems that none of us are free, so it's clear that we can't exactly do as follows, even if we wanted to."_

He quivered his lips and looked up. "Not if I can help it."

_"I can't trust you cause you'll run off."_

"Well, I can't trust you cause you'll be dashing for home and leave me behind."

_"Cole, we're not getting anywhere while sitting here and arguing about nothing."_

"Thanks, But I knew that."

I growled._ "I am gonna make positively sure that My person doesn't give a dime for that grill. It wasn't their fault that it burned, neither was it mine."_

"It wasn't me." Colten protested. "I'm not giving a cent."

_"Someone has to go."_

"Fine!! How about I pay for it with the money I neglect, while you enjoy the rest of your precious life with a family and a home. Oh, and how about I leave this place for the rest of your days!! Maybe that will do you a favor!"

I was lost from subject on that one._ "What are you talking about, Cole?"_

He stopped. He looked at me, vague fear and anger in his eyes. "UGH!! Forget it." He turned around, and leaned his head against the wall.

He left me sitting there, confused.

What did he mean by that. 'spend all of your time with _a family and a home_'? I was trying to reconsider if he meant that he had a family or not. He had to, cause he had an aunt and uncle.

Than I thought about it harder.

I compared his family with Penny's. I saw a large difference.

He was jealous.

He was jealous of me.

He was jealous.....of Penny.

But why? Penny's dad divorced just after they found me, so I've heard. She had three pets that she plays with a lot cause she has not siblings.

I'm not sure what happened to Colten's parents, or if he has siblings.

Colten always seems to be upset about something. I heard from Calvin that he had to sleep at friend's houses a lot cause his relatives were too busy to take care of him. It's happening a lot more often.

If there was something I could assume it was this:

Colten wanted a real family.

____________________________

This was a dumber chapter I know, but I hope it made seance and wasn't all that bad. Please Review for likes, mistakes, or ideas.


	3. Magic Determination

I don't own any characters from this chapter.

(If I misspell words while characters are talking, it's because its how they pronounced it. ;)

________________

"See ya all later. I'm going to pick up the kids. Penny, we need all the space we can make in that room."

"Yes, mom. I know, it's fine, oh, I'll handle dinner-."

The door shut closed, apparently Penny's mom didn't hear her.

Penny, didn't care. She just got the pots out and began her cooking for the "special occasion".

________________

"Ugh, No, Stupid, Sickening, a bucket of Whatever, a shoebox of uncleanliness, a-oooooooh, A PG, Rhino Likey." Rhino began a moronic symphony of laughter.

Mittens walked in to find Rhino on the couch. "This is nothing compared to being out side in the warm sun, hot air, breezy winds, -"

"Switch off the words cat, I have more important items of business in mind. Like this magic box for instance. Don't ruin the mutual bond between us."

"You're supposed to be off at noon."

"It's only 2 o-cloak, give me a brake."

"I rest my case than."

Rhino rolled his eyes at her. "Ah, forget you cat."

Mittens scowled at Rhino. Than an idea came into her head.

She stood up and walked around innocently. She approached the 'box's plug and stepped on the cord. She yanked the plug from the socket with her paw.

The "Magic box" lost it's magic as it powered off in an instant, creating the classic "BLLZZCTT-Veeewmm" sound.

Mittens pretended it was accidental as she muttered "Oops." under her breath.

Rhino fumed with disdainful anger (witch is not a good sign if you know Rhino).

Mittens grinned sluggishly and winked at him "Ciao."

She raced outside as a speeding chaser ball zoomed after her, passed the door and into the backyard.

________________________

The phone rang in the kitchen.

Penny ran toward it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Penny." The other line said.

"Hi mom. How are you?"

"Were coming now to start the party. Is everything ready?"

Penny covered the phone and screamed in excitement. She got back on it.

"Still there mom?"

"What was that?"

"Yes, everything is ready. At least, as ready as it will ever be, We're still on it."

"Thanks Penny, What would I do without you?"

Penny thought for a moment. "Gee, mom I'm not sure. I never really thought about it."

"That was supposed to be rhetorical Penny." (snickers) "We'll be there in 5 minutes. Alrighty?"

Penny gasped "What? Uh...that won't work mom. I-"

"It's okay Pen, I saw the place right before I left, it looks fine."

"But mom I-"

"Look, I have to go. The kids are screamin. I'll be there real soon. So hurry up with last minute touch ups. See ya."

The line went silent (usually there's no click on cellphones)

Penny hung up the phone and tried to breathe.

"Oh, man. I shouldn't have told them that we're eating here. They're gonna be starving if I don't have food ready. Oh, what am I gonna do?" Penny spoke to herself angrily.

She rushed toward the cabinet to get the rest of the needed dishes.

"This is okay. This is good. I'm fine, this is fine. I got this."

She piled them up and tried to carry them, but they were unexpectedly . The load was arduous. The dishes crashed to the ground in an earsplitting bedlam.

Penny stood there in shock than pulled at her hair. "AAHH!! NO!! This is NOT good, this is horrid. This is terrible. I can't just-"

A slap suddenly flew past Penny's cheek. She realized it was her own and breathed in heavily.

"Okay, get the broom. It's time for another chore to be taken care of."

_____________________________

Rhino and Mittens gave up the chase and settled on an overlooking view of the city. The sun was still high in the sky creating a brilliant sight. The wind whistled through the trees and rushed past the ruffled fur on mittens' face. It brought joy to the feline, after the day of running and playing.

"Rhino, doesn't that breeze feel good?"

"I can't feel it."

Mittens twisted the lid on the ball. She sat down next to him and sighed.

She turned to him and smiled. "You need to come out here more, Rhino. Why can't you?"

Rhino groaned, "It doesn't matter Mittens. The utmost reason is because I'm usually stuck in the house."

Mittens cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not to blame for that."

"Well, yeah it was fun to chase you around the past 10 minutes, and to fall into the neighbor's pool, and to follow you up here and watch you climb..."

"Rhino, stop acting like I was having all of the fun. You were out here and I saw you enjoy every moment of it."

He laughed tauntingly. "Mittens, Mittens, I'm sure you believe as well as I do that my heart and soul are captivated to the one and only necessity that associates harmoniously with the remains of my past, the aspects of my present, and the mysteries of my future. And that is the phenomenal blessing of the magic box."

"Wow." Mittens could do nothing than stare. "That was penetrating."

"Oooh," Rhino said dreamily looking at the sky. "The things that package had delivered to my porch the past few marvelous months."

"Remember the Hudson's wedding, when you made a record of 12 hours straight? No moving, no talking, no nothing? If I'm not going crazy, you couldn't last more than 15 hours straight in front of the Magic box. "

Rhino stared up at mittens while folding his arms disapprovingly. "I wish for you to rephrase that, please."

Mittens smiled triumphantly. "What is said is said. No turnabouts."

Rhino smiled. "You might be wrong, and I'm gonna show you the moves I make in front of the Magical Package. Care to supervise while the be-awesomeness is released from my excellence?"

Mittens thought for a minute. "Nah, I'm not gonna watch you while you plan a fifteen hour. I'm willing DOUBLE! I'm certain to see a full 30 hours!!"

Rhino's expression hadn't changed. "Alright, Missy. We'll start when Bolt gets home. The rest is-"

"Nuh-uh. Can't do that. You need to wait until the "sleeping teenagers" are done with the party."

"I can show my moves DURING the party. When Bolt get's home is final."

"What do you mean Rhino? He is home."

"Uh, ona he's otna!!"

Mittens ran back to the house in a rush. She made it in about three minutes before searching the grounds calling his name.

"Bolt!! Bolt!!"

"Mittens, what are you doing!!??? He's just next door."

Mittens stopped. "What?"

Rhino rolled his eyes. The neighbor took him and that...kid and tied them to her porch. They are being punished, and no one can go over there., not even us."

"But, it wasn't Bolt's fault! Why are they doing that to him? I thought things were settled and that they figured things out!" Mittens' tone was serious."

"I can't believe that you didn't know this."

Mittens looked around and got closer to Rhino. Her tone was tense and quiet. "Boulder is planning an attack Rhino."

"Huh?"

"Bolder is the new Pit bull next door. He solemnly promised that he will tare limb for limb whoever destroyed his owner's grill. I was sure it would be that loser kid. But now it might be Bolt."

Rhino gasped in Terror. "I'm gonna show him a thing or two!" Rhino performed a ready stance.

"NO! We can't go over there. The dog is out in the front. I don't know why, he's probably watching Bolt and the person. He said once he finds out who it is...you know."

Rhino started pacing rolling back and fourth for about 20 seconds. "Mittens, I'm getting over there no matter what. I am not gonna let that happen." He walked up to Mittens until he was face to face with her. "My best friend needs me!! I'm officially calling myself to duty!"

Rhino retreated in full speed toward the gate opening. Mittens, stood there, dazed. She saw the little hamster's determination to save his friend. Mittens reclined in shame.

She licked her paw helplessly. The thing she wanted most, was the courage to do what Rhino just did. She was worried that maybe the possibility wouldn't be able to be perused correctly if ever attempted. Maybe.... it was supposed to be that way.

_______________________________

This chapter ties up a few things, But the good stuff begins in chapter 4. More things come about. So stay tuned. I'll update real soon.


	4. The Perpetrator

Okay I lied. A ll of the good stuff begins in chapter 5 for sure. I just wanted to end this one with a _cliffhanger. _It's shorter, not sure why. Here's the conflict. It's mostly to introduce the character of Colten by one event after another, this is the first of others. I hope you like the character of Cole. He is supposed to be a little nerdy and such, but he later becomes ...uh, can't tell you. Sorry.

I don't own Bolt in this chapter. Duh, I know.

________________________________________

**Colten's POV**

"NO!! I want you to throw that out of your mind. It's not true."

Bolt growled:_ "What else is there?"_

I was so mad, I felt like I could tare through the ropes no problem.

"That isn't true! Why do you even think about it that way?!"

"_Colten, you can't try to keep something like that to yourself. Someone will find that out eventually."_

"AAHH!!" I couldn't take this anymore. This dog was abundantly close to the truth. I can't let that happen. I had to create a fib.

"Bolt, The concept is wrong. I have a family, three sisters, two brothers, a mom, and a dad. None of which makes things harder for me, and is not a thorn in my side!! All I wish is to be home right now, forget about this whole issue, and leave behind the dog who's friends and family think nothing of me than a loser with no life!"

Bolt was taken aback. He looked so astounded that I would think that way, and than admit it. Than he narrowed his expression.

"That can't be true. Penny is your friend, as she is mine. She wouldn't say such stuff about you...or anyone. Why didn't I know this before?"

I calmed myself for a second and took what was said (or expressed) to thought.

I was pretty sure that Penny wouldn't attempt to that. What difference does it make though if everyone else does?

They never said anything that didn't hurt me. It was very harsh when I was talked about at school. Differences just can't be balanced.

"Maybe you're right." I said.

_"Maybe?"_ Bolt seemed to have asked. _"Colten, I'm not beating around the bush here. I'm telling you what I see in her. A loving person to everyone. Even to people like you."_

"Okay, that was oppressing. I would appreciate it if you would back that up describing _people like me_ with an adjective of full honesty."

Bolt seemed to have gotten a bit hesitant.

I just knew it. He can't say it cause he thinks I'll be hurt by it.

I glared angrily. "Yup. That's exactly what I thought." I turned away, making sure that I couldn't see him even from the corner of my eye.

.....................

The door opened from the porch. The lady marched out in a huff.

"Alright troublemakers, I have made my choice. Now, I want you to be honest Colten, who did it, where, when, and how!!"

I was put on the spot now. I most definitely can't pay for that. I can pull it on Bolt. It was his fault. But, what would Penny do to me after that?

"Hey, Boulder!! Get over here!"

Out of nowhere, a large Pitt bull walked up to the porch next to his owner.

"Colten, this is Boulder, my trusty Bull. He does everything I tell him to do, and I mean EVERYTHING!"

She whistled and pointed toward me.

The dog pattered up to me and started growling and sniffing everywhere. Every time I flinched he'd attempt to bite me, or harass me.

She snapped and the dog turned to Bolt. He started to growl at him. He looked as if he was about to pounce him.

The lady grinned in satisfaction. "Boulder, I think we found our suspect." She reached out her arm as to snap in command to have the large dog attack.

I was about to say something, anything in the way of Bolt, but I couldn't muster the courage to. I ended up making a slight yelp.

She turned to me again. "You got something to say, Colten?"

I tried to say something again. I think I nodded my head a bit.

She starred into my eyes, hers were burning my sight.

I than turned to see the worried eyes of Bolt as soon as I the dog pleading for mercy from her.

She stuck out her hand, and in a small instant, "If you say so."

I than watched in terror, as the woman's fingers snapped.


	5. Pride and Power

"I can't imagine I'm hearing such stories." Penny's mom, Emily spoke.

The kids laughed in the back seat. Tasha, the blond seventh grader spoke. "No Mrs. Miller. We always do that. Everyone needs a good laugh once

in a while."

Another spoke. "Yeah, especially us."

Mrs. Miller laughed.

"See what I mean?" Tasha giggled.

"Well, not exactly" Emily admitted. "But, Don't tell anyone that story. It sounds too...socially deranged."

The girls all giggled. A girl named Atia spoke up. "We're dead meat. We told almost everyone."

"Hey!" Atia Yelled. "Let's tell it tonight when all of the kids are sacked out from all of the games. Oh, Mrs. Miller, can we? Please?"

Emily smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever." As she made a right turn the kids all screamed in the back.

* * *

Penny threw herself on the couch.

"Ah, finally. Everything is finally done"

She closed her eyes hoping to get a portion of the sleep she's been wanting all day.

She could finally think, and the party was the first thing on her mind.

However, to fill you in on what she knew about Bolt's situation. Penny had assumed that Bolt was just playing around the neighborhood with his

buddy Calvin, as usual.

Sometimes they weren't home for hours. Sometimes, they'd be home for a half hour and nobody would realize.

She was alone in the peaceful house, right up until the door had a loud knock on it.

Penny ran up to answer it, and by pure luck, was able to get out of the way as it flew open mercilessly.

The kids all barged in. Each holding backpacks, sleeping bags, and games.

Evey voice was yammering to another in the noisiest way possible.

"I made dinner!!" Penny yelled proudly. "Lets all dig in..."

All of the kids ignored her and ran straight to the table.

Penny was confused at first until her mom walked in carrying three boxes of pizza for the dozens of kids seated.

She was shocked. They all had no idea that Penny was cooking. But why?

What? All of this food I prepared took forever mom. Now I have to give it all to the dog."

Penny stopped her train of thought. _What did I just do? _She thought to herself. _Why did she just call my best friend "The dog"? I never called Bolt that _

_before!! What's the matter with me_??!

All of her friends never noticed the food on the counter. They gobbled down the pizza noisily.

She sat at the couch again completely forgetting her hunger. She looked worriedly at the ceiling.

_Why would she even think of referring to Bolt as something like that? I never did it before._

She thought harder.

_Maybe it's because...I'm...upset. Yeah, I'm upset and I accidentally misused words. That's all it is. _

Her thoughts were reassured.

_No, I would never do that even if I was flaming with anger. _

Penny rubbed her fingers on her head.

_Something is very wrong. __The concept is too complex for me._

_I have to find out what is going on. _

_________________________________________  
_

The Pitt bull barreled into Bolt with speed and ferocity I couldn't imagine was possible to see.

I screamed in complete shock at the sight of this horrific event, and I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!!

Bolt was still attached to the leash. It was flying around as Bolt was being trampled by this five times bigger creature.

"You'd better speak up Colten, or someone is gonna get...hurt" The lady grinned.

I yelled what was at the tip of my tongue. "DEVIL!!"

I used my foot to trip the lady's legs. She screeched and fell forward in complete awe. she had no idea that would happen. I noticed her shoe fell of as well. Oops.

I than tried to yank free, But I was suddenly rammed by the dog right into my chest. I fell backwards, completely terrified.

Screaming, I convulsed as I tried to get the dog off of me. My hands tied behind my back were so sore, I felt like they would be sliced off, and I was on top of them on my back, crushing them with my weight, and the dog's weight on top of me.

He was barking loudly and trying to bite at me with his razor sharp canines. I kneed him in the stomach, trying to keep that from ever happening.  
Grabbing the shoe that fell of, the lady smacked my head hard with the pointed heel end. I felt blood run down the side of my face.

"STOP!!" She yelled. The dog stopped it's torture routine and froze.

"This is the one last time. I have have no choice than to do this myself, and I'm doing it now." She was pointing at me with the heel end of her high-heeled shoe.

"Colten Lebb. You are to be taken straight to the-AAHHH!!!!"

The next thing I saw was astounding. Bolt was grasping the lady's clothes with his jaws. The clothes were about to tare when Boulder suddenly pounced.

The dog had the rope tangled on his front leg, and suddenly fell right after Bolt was merely on the ground. I screamed in anguish from the force of the dog's speed.

I looked up expecting to see the ugly lade stare back, but she was screaming into her car, trying to get away.

* * *

"NO!! Mittens tried with all of her strength and will to keep Rhino from going next door.

"Oh, cut it out cat, I have to balance this evil task myself."

"No! Their dog is out there right now he'll kill you Rhino."

Rhino tugged away from the cat's grasp and rolled off in a flash.

"Rhino, don't!! RHINO!!"

The thing about this hamster is he will give anything for his friend. He'd give his life. But one thing was for certain. Rhino was not going to expect what is coming.

* * *

Bolt slipped from the bonds of Boulder's paw trying to pin him to the ground. I did notice something. Bolt was free from the leash now.

I suddenly remembered the deal we made. or at least I _think_ we made it.

If one of us were free- I had an instinct thought as I was facing the Pitt bull that this wasn't a good time.

Boulder charged at the Little dog who was now limping in pain, a gash on his side, and blood on his paw.

I did what first came to mind, and I kicked the Pitt bull right in the ribs as hard as I could.I was instantly surprised that I would do something like that.

He howled, and turned to me, growling hard.

I gasped and prepared myself for a heavy tumble to the hard ground.

Just that happened, and it hit my head on the floor so hard I thought it cracked.

Thankfully it was only my hands that were in serious pain at the time.

I saw a faint shape pull from the driveway. The car sped off, leaving the dog to take care of everything.

I than began to hear something like...rolling?

I tried to turn my head to see what was making noises, but Boulder tried to bite at me with his razor teeth. I struggled to keep him away, the only weapons available were my lags, and they were sore beyond possible antidote.

Out of nowhere a transparent ball like blimp came flying toward the dog's head. It hit him hard, I think knocking him out.

The ball bounced and swatted into my face. It felt ten times harder than when it hit the dog. I remained on the ground, strained everywhere with pain.

The ball appeared in front of me. Once I got out of the dizzy feeling of near knock-out, I could see that it was Rhino the hamster.

I was rather happy to see Rhino. I tried to get up, but right at the moment my hand twisted. I fell to the ground, this time in complete anguish.

My hand was swollen sore from the ropes, and now I think I broke one. I held in a yell as hard as I could.

At least Rhino was here to end the attack, I knew this whole situation couldn't get any worse.

I looked up, but the ball was gone, I noticed that Bolt was gone as well.

I studied the area. No sign of anyone. How could this be? After all of this, they just leave me here tied next to a dangerously skilled dog that could wake any second?

I thought deeper. Than I tried to laugh.

_Well, pathetic how I assume I can trust anyone in this world. _I tried to make a positive out of a negative in this situation. It wasn't working to my advantage one bit. I knew the truth and it was powerful as much as it was painful. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

_Truly is... Pathetic._


	6. The Plot Increases

**A/N: **I like this chapter, and I'm not sure why. I was able to write it easier than the slumber party stuff. But, I'll have the slumber party in the next chapter, I just wanted to use Calvin a bit more in this one. If you think I'm improving on my writing, if you're impressed, or just for the heck of it, please review. You won't regret it.

* * *

Rhino was rolling like that flash of an undisclosed object which you can never focus on that passes by in seconds. He and Bolt found a dark area under a pine tree, so they hid under there. Gasping for oxygen, Bolt reclined to the cold grass. Rhino smiled and mustered a hideous laugh of triumph. Bolt chuckled as well, but stopped instantly noticing the jolt of pain it caused in his stomach. Rhino rolled over to him. "That was my best getaway ever! We did it!!" He turned to the direction of the house and stood himself in a stealth position. "My training has taken it's desired toll to the highest level." Bolt wobbled, and with difficulty managed to stand. The thought had occurred to him that Colten was still back there. He couldn't leave someone who just saved him.

"We need to get back, Rhino." He said consistently.

Rhino turned in surprise. After a few awkward seconds, unsuspectingly began to crack up. "You were always so good at ridiculing a dangerous situation."

Bolt gave him a confused look. "I'm not kidding, Rhino."

"I think you mean, 'thanks for saving my life, Rhino'." He folded his arms.

"Rh-...thanks Rhino. I guess I need to recognize when you do things for me. I'm sorry."

Rhino smiled. "For what?"

Bolt smiled back and than it was silent. Bolt thought about it for a second. It was true. Rhino did save him. In fact, he may have saved Colten also. Boulder was going to hurt him before Rhino came.

Bolt looked up into the road. He stepped forward, limping a bit, but suddenly collapsing in anguish. Rhino rolled up to him in a worry. "Oh, boy. Let's get you home to treat those wounds."

"I'm fine Rhino, and I can't go home." Bolt said weakly. "If Penny sees me like this she'll never forgive herself. I'll never be able to go back outside, and who knows what else? I can't take any chances."

He rolled next to Bolt. Suddenly he changed his emotion. "I'm sorry Bolt. I should have been there sooner!" He sat down harshly and folded his arms.

Bolt sighed. "Don't be so hard on yourself Rhino. I know it's not your fault. I'm sure it's no one's fault." He stopped himself from saying what was sure to be a lie. After all of the times he found someone to blame, he knew that this case lacked the fact. But that never answered his question in any way. _Who's fault is it?_

________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Mittens ran frantically trying to find where Bolt and Rhino had gone. She approached a familiar face along the way, and asked if he'd seen them by any chance.

"Sorry, but no I haven't. What happened to them?"

"I'm not sure what the deal is. I've been exhausting myself trying to stop the whole thing. I need your help."

The Labrador arose from his spot and walked over to her. "Look, Mittens. My owner found out about this and tried to call the cops. She can't see that I've ran off somewhere. I'd love to help you really I would, but I can't leave from here. I'm sorry."

Mittens narrowed her expression. "Bolt is Boulder's target. You can't stay here and do nothing. Please, Calvin."

Calvin shook his head. "If I leave it may cause the police to come. My owner has had a horrible past with Boulder's owners, and wishes that family out of the town. If I leave it'll worry my owner. I can't tell you how sorry-"

He was interrupted by a voice on the road approaching them in his hamster ball. The relief that overcame Mittens was just as strong as the confusion. It was all explained at that moment when Rhino described the situation.

"That's it." Calvin dashed from the lawn and to where Rhino said Bolt was. Being tailed by Mittens, Calvin found the spot, but stunningly Bolt was nowhere in sight.

Mittens stopped. "Where is he?"

Rhino looked around quickly. _It couldn't possibly have gotten up and walked away._

Mittens had enough of this and charged toward Rhino. As he tried to roll away, he was no match, Mittens had him in her paws. "What his going on, Rhino. I had suspicions up to here, and I'm past the point of barbaric measures. Am I going crazy or something? Huh?-"

"Mittens, you're scarring the poor guy." Calvin exclaimed. "I'm sure there's a better approach."

"Shut up, Calvin." Rhino said stupidly. "I deserve to die this way."

"WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!" Mittens roared. "I'm going to find him, and I'm going alone."

"See? Even the fiercest of lions have a backbone." Calvin observed smiling.

Mittens stood up. "Thanks a lot." She began a steady sprint past the fence and out of sight. Calvin turned to Rhino who gawked into the distance.

"See, ya." Calvin said as he ran back to his house just as his owner was walking out.

Rhino stood there speechless. He rolled back and forth speechless. He talked to himself speechless (wait, is that scientifically achievable?).  
Noticing how being speechless doesn't solve the dilemma, he stood up and stared into the indecisive distance. He sighed in something between confusion and hopeless puzzlement. The feelings that overcame him were a scramble between heroism or failure. He knew one thing now. Being the hero of his own story, never made anyone appreciate him. This was probably the third time he'd ever saved Bolt. And still he didn't appreciate it until after he REMINDED Bolt that he had saved him. He didn't know what to do, or where to go. Not even back to the house.

* * *

**Colten's POV**

The sky was black, and something had blown out the porch light. It was very dark and I was glad it was no brighter.

As if things couldn't get any worse I began a song in my head. I tried to sing to it to calm myself down from the awful last few minutes, but all it did was make the large body almost on top of me twitch and snort. I stopped my humming, again with that drowning feeling. Why couldn't he just get up? How hard was the slap with the ball? I than remembered. The ball must have blown the porch light. I'm not sure how or why I never noticed it, but it was clear. After it hit my head (which still hurt even now) I had a faint memory of it bouncing upward and not toward the ground. It knocked the light out cold.

I scolded myself. Why am I talking about stuff like this a step close to a coma possibilities? This is horrid and I'm doing nothing to help it. Not being able to stand this any longer, I nudged my knee on the dog's flank suddenly awakening him to alertness. He tried to stand but was tangled in the ropes. I rolled my eyes.

"Need help?"

He glared up at me with dead anger. "I have teeth, Crouton. I got this. And my owner is displeased." (That's mostly what I could make out from his facial impressions)

"Um, my name is Colten, not Crouton. That's a dried bread that belongs in a salad."

"Not my problem cause I'm sure you belong in one."

I shivered at what he had exclaimed. I couldn't respond.

He chewed through the last bit and the rope was surprisingly still holding me to the rail. He grinned in a manor of cruelty.

"You're a heartless scoundrel." I scowled.

"Who's the one who can't escape? The worthless piece of dirt, that's who."

That reminded me of what Bolt had called me just earlier. The thought made me sober.

The dog walked up to me and kept his smile. "You can't escape, so why even try? Hmm?"

I kicked in his direction making him agitated. He jumped at me, shoving me to the wall. His paws were clenching my chest, he bared his teeth. "Try anything like that again, and I will not hesitate! Crossing the line won't go unpunished, Coward!"

"Colten!" I blurted, "My name is Colten! And why aren't you killing me now?"

"Because," He backed up. "My owner has to reason with your parents to get the money. She wont let you go until she receives it. I think we're clear on that."

"NO!" I got past the point and tried my up most to break free. I saw that the dark figure had been laughing at me. A horrible laugh.

"Please, my parents won't give you the stupid money. I have to get it myself, please let me free! I'm begging y-"

"Can't do it. I'm sure my owner will talk some seance into your creep parents. Just chill."

That hurt me more than any pain the ropes were giving. I hated this dog, and I was sure he hated me and the family I don't have.

"Okay, I get it. If my parents don't give your owner the money, than I'm left here to be torn to shreds."

"Excellent observation. But you forgot one thing..."

"I've already started."

I would say that he started to chuckle. When I began to move he clamped his canine coated jaws on my ankle. I was beyond a yelp of pain, instead I tried to fight back, when I felt a swipe across my face.

The next thing I knew I was knocked to the ground and the Pitt Bull was on top of me. His weight as well as mine was crushing my tied hands once again. I screamed from the pain it caused. I felt blood trickle down my brow from the hazardous swipe. It was as if my body was inside a wood chipper.

The dog backed away. "You get the message or not, Cretin?" I couldn't feel anything in my hands. They hurt so bad that i was positive i had no hands. I sat up as much as I could, sweat seeping down my face. The muscles in my legs and arms were cramping up hard. I had to do something to get this dog to leave me alone, or I have to fight for my life. Either way I felt too powerless for it. I had to do something. I glared at the dog hoping he'll know I've had as much as I could handle.

"I'll take that as a 'No'."

I felt the dog lunge at me with the force of a cheetah. He barreled into my chest, as I fell rigorously to the ground, my head hit the surface....

***

I suddenly saw the world spinning around me. The blurs that obtained my sight, seemed to be moving oddly back and forth. I felt nothing, I felt unconscious when still awake. I felt like...death was moments away.

Not knowing if I could move a strange sight appeared with in the illusions my mind was playing. It seemed to be an orb at first, than I could make out it's pale color, not that big of a size, and it's speed was _lightning _fast. It was racing right toward me for some reason. I saw it getting larger, or maybe just closer.

As I continued to try and focus on it I felt another impact, this one knocked me out for good. I know this becouse suddenly the The blurs of street lights, and in fact anything that was moving, faded mysteriously into the depths of the void. Now it was all of the pain that left, as if it never was. A tingle of numbness ran through every cell in my body. Than it stopped. I felt absolutely...nothing.


	7. Unexpected Trust

I don't own any of the 'Bolt' characters.

_ I'll really try to get the slumber party stuff in the story a bit more in future chapters. Chapter 9 or 10 if possible. _

* * *

The luxuries of the carpet appeared to be so inviting, not a crumb in sight, not a speck of dirt, not even a faint glitter of nail polish. Penny took herself from concentrating on how amazing Colten had vacuumed (the only thing she's thankful to him for). Truthfully, the party was a blast besides the food situation. She was very irate at Cole, and also at herself, but she tried her hardest as to not to express it in front of her friends. It worked very well, like a charm. It was impossible to not start crying once Bolt disappeared (she still has no idea where he was the whole time). It was tricky, but she was very good at not showing it to her friends. Except her closest ones. She remembered receiving a breakdown during class hours one day, it was a close call. She couldn't hold it in during the night, and it was worse when she still had to do the show for Sovereign Entertainment, with a replacement 'Bolt' named ...what's his name?

The whole thing made her upset. And to make matters worse, she actually called her best friend "The dog". Five years of a close relationship, and 4 months of losing him, brought their friendship to it's highest level. She has to get her mind clear and soon, or else the whole idea of this party was keeping her from something. There was a really strange and awful feeling boiling inside her, as if she was ignoring something. She was ignoring her best friend...Bolt.

She tried to dismiss such thoughts. She knows well that she should be having a good time at the party that she planned herself. Instead of moping around, why can't she just enjoy it?

The laughter built up in the room like rising heat. The crowded space was almost suffocating Penny to the point of blackout...or maybe just discomfort.

A boy was spinning a tale in the middle of a circle. He was talking lightning fast, and it made Penny smile a bit every time he looked at her with his captivating eyes of hazel.

"I jumped over the fence just as the dog was about to grasp my show and tare it off my foot. I made it just as I heard the gunshot in the air."

*Gasp* "That is soooo scary." one of the girls commented; sluggishly emphasizing the word 'so'.

"You know what Luce? It was."

Everyone gasped in playful effect to the story.

"Help." Penny begged reality to set her free, and for her mom to stay out of the house.

Penny felt like the only sane person in a horror film surrounded by all of the bone heads that would soon die in the end or earlier. Well, not all of them were bone-headed.

As if her call was answered, there was a booming clatter just outside. Everyone went quiet all of the sudden. The noise had stopped instantly.

Penny stood up and walked toward the window. She opened the blinds to see nothing out of the ordinary night outside. It was only the fact that all of her pets were out there doing their things, and taking eternity, that shook her concerns to the next flight.

She closed the blinds, and stepped into the kitchen. She was going outside, there was something very wrong out there. And she is determined to find out what it is.

The kids were very mesmerized at the situation. They never started to talk, some tried to follow Penny outside, while others turned on the 'Magic box' in boredom.

Penny hurried outside and hid. The moment her friends came out, the searched for a few minutes, and couldn't find her. They went back inside. She smiled, and got up to approach the situation. If there was a situation. The problem was, she didn't know where to go. She sat on the lawn, waiting for a noise, or something to stir her. It never came, if it did at all, it seemed as if it would take days.

Why was the area so silent?

* * *

Mittens saw it.

The last light on the street burned out. It looked as if this street was becoming unintentionally Gothic.

Ignoring such facts the feline approached the porch with caution. Hoping not to be seen by anyone, she moved closer.

Something terrible had occurred here. The entire place was torn up. All outdoor supplies were knocked over and out of place.

She felt a rush of adrenaline as she suddenly felt a warm rabid breathing behind her neck. Scared back into alertness she ran ahead as fast as manageable. The padding of roughly slapping paws on the cement sounded behind her, getting closer as the noise intensified.

She leaped at a fence and climbed up with all her strength. The claw-less cat couldn't achieve such a hard task. She started to slip until she caught her balance and leaped over just as whatever was chasing her rammed into the fence.

It toppled over in pain. She dared not look back to see who it was still going to attack. All she knows now after she landed on the other side of the fence, was that she just found herself a new enemy.

* * *

"I'm not sober." Rhino assured himself as he rolled silently toward the center of the street. "I am merely exhausted from the turmoil that engulfed me today in the state of being..." He shrugged, followed by a sigh of unawareness. Reclining next to some beat up buggy he folded his arms. Looking into the sky he tried to conger up what he's going to do from then on, he suddenly heard something.

Instantly (if you know Rhino) he stood up, wondering where the sound came from. He heard it again, and began rolling toward the direction. A third yelp, filled the air, than a fourth one. He speedily rolled himself to a spot where he assumed the racket was being pursued. Than there was a crash! Rhino heard a resulting scream for help and rolled himself over there to see what was happening. All at once the situation unfolded. He saw a large dog running around in a backyard...a rather small backyard. He seemed to be chasing something. Out of nowhere a black figure jumped right over Rhino's head and dashed away in an instant behind a cluster of bushes.

The large dog without warning, rammed through the fence, knocking dozens of wood chips and planks everywhere. Rhino yelped (still trying to figure out what was going on) as he attempted to roll away. But it was too late. The dog had recognized him, and suddenly jumped in front of him, blocking the gap that could have led out of the situation. He growled at Rhino in anguish, a dark, roughness in his tone. Within a few moments, Rhino managed to have gotten away with a strange stealth maneuver. Boulder was agitated bad. Rhino rolled with all the speed he could manage, a queer laughter filled the air. Rhino was somewhat enjoying danger.

The thrill that Rhino saw in being chased down by a monstrous Pitt Bull was difficult to put in words. But it was all foiled once something leaped out of the side and grabbed Rhino. He couldn't escape. He moved around, attempting to make an effort of escape, when he noticed the face of...Mittens.

He sighed and whispered. "I was on a tuck-in-roll. What do you think you are-"

"I think I'm a cat, Rhino," She interrupted. "You know better than I do that you getting yourself into that state of trouble was entirely reckless. I'm wondering what you think you have in mind from doing all of this.

Rhino folded his arms. "I don't want you to tell me how to get in trouble. I think it's easy enough."

Mittens rolled her eyes, and was about to say something when Boulder was walking past.

She shushed Rhino, and rolled his ball next to her side. She held her breath, trying not to breathe to heavily. The only thing that could give them away under the cover of bushes, was sudden noise.

Boulder was sniffing the ground, he growled a few distinctive times. It was apparent that he didn't get their smell well enough to pic them out. But it was thanks also to the leaves of the bushes, that gave off a lovely smell.

Boulder finally gave in and walked along.

Mittens gasped for breath. She looked down at Rhino. "That was the closest it will ever be from now on, alright?"

She looked around to see if it was all clear, and it seemed to be.

She hurried out of the bushes, Rhino following behind.

"Look, I don't see a reason for you to get upset."

Mittens turned around instantly. "WHAT!? Rhino, look at me!"

He did, grudgingly. She moved in closer.

"This was not my plan, and being chased wasn't what I wanted in the least. How desperate are you? This isn't a time to ridicule, Rhino, we're in huge trouble because of you."

Rhino was about to speak, when he couldn't think of anything right away. It took a few seconds to come up with what he began.

"I was trying to save my friend."

Mittens glared at him with a straight face. "You said that super dogs don't need help."

Rhino shrugged. "Well, maybe. But, the majority that when one is in deep need of help, that I'll give it to them."

Mittens shook her head. "Rhino you're going to get hurt. I can't see this ending well with that stupid magic box in the way."

Rhino sighed. "Come on cat, it's what I'm good at. Stealth is my destiny, and action is my pride, and-"

"Do you want to stop the crazed action or not?"

Rhino continued quietly, almost whispering. "...And I eat danger for breakfast."

Mittens gave in completely. "Fine, Rhino. If all you want is death by over confidence, than feel free to die of over confidence. Cause I'm not going to be around to remind you how rash it is to underestimate those around you. It won't do any good anyways."

She turned around to keep walking. Rhino rolled up to her side. "You're too forgiving." He than rolled ahead of her, laughing his original chuckle.

Mittens couldn't help but smile. This optimistic creature was hysterically insisting to die a hero. She caught up with him.

"Hey wait!" She caught up to him.

Rhino looked up, smiling. "You have a good heart, cat."

Mittens would have never expected this rodent to say something that blunt to her in a million years. She seemed to have found another side to him. She wanted to know what he meant though.

"I'm not sure that's true." She said, laughing nervously, but then looking shamefully at the ground.

"You can't call me a lair, cat. I'm not blind, nor am I "reckless". I just have cravings...you know; for danger."

"That's not healthy Rhino, you don't need the calories." She began to giggle.

"Those calories have nothing to do with it. N-O, Nada, No way! I don't take it like that, I just eat it, and I'm always successful. It's kind of weird,actually. I always manage to come out, having rescued the victim safe and sound."

"You got a point." Mittens admitted, "The danger may be a part of you, but I think your ball is the advantage." She smirked once again.

Rhino tapped on the plastic. "Yeah, that's kind of true." He sluggishly exclaimed.

Mittens stopped walking and looked down at him, same mood but a stern expression.

"Come on, Rhino. We're going to find Bolt."

* * *

**Colten's POV  
**The spinning blackness and numbness fell away suddenly. I once again felt nothing in my wrists, neck, or head. All of the pain was gone now. But it left a side effect. I didn't wake up. Instead I was beginning to see things. Off in the depths of internal darkness, there was an interruption. The sudden interruption had given me a thought that seemed to have been taken from the internal memory box and slid into the internal cassette player. I was beginning to watch one of my own memories as if it was a movie. The realization of an unexpected flashback brought urgency to me. I was frightened to see this happen all over again. I tried to wake up, break free, do something to get me back to consciousnesses, but I was captivated deep in a dream. I had no choice, but to watch it all until it's time to stop. The thing was, I had no idea when or IF it would.

* * *

_Chapter eight will be a catching up chapter. I decided that it would all be of Colten's flashback, Reflecting back on everything that had recently happened to him before the story. You will understand a bit better what has already happened to Colten , Penny, and the others after chapter 8, and chapter nine is when the story is continued from where it was left off in this one..pretty much. _

**_~Please review if you love it. Please review if you hate it. Even if you're not sure you should, That's just instinct asking you; "Why not?"~ _**


	8. Flashback

_A/N: oKAY. This chapter is my longest one by far yes, but it has a lot of information. I've gone through many hoops to get it finally drafted at LEAST! So I hope you enjoy it, and chapter 9 and so on are going to built the suspense, so I hope we can look forward to it. I'll have much more time to write during Christmas break. **  
**_

* * *

**_FIVE WEEKS EARLIER_**:

The news came out of nowhere. I had to arrive there quick!

I grabbed a whole bunch of my things and stuffed it all into a school backpack.

Taking all I could find and a quick breath of hope, I ran out our front door in hopes that I was doing the right thing.

* * *

"Colten!" A yelp of relief escaped Penny's mouth as she threw her arms around me.

"I know, I heard." I said as she backed up. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." She insisted as she wiped a few of her tears. "It's no big deal I can handle it."

"Sure...sure you can." I gulped. Than I narrowed my glare.

"Penny," I got her attention now. "I'm going out to look for him."

She bugged her eyes. "NO! Colten, don't! He could be miles away by now. The world is...dark at night."

I folded my arms. "I already knew that. and I'm doing this because I want to help you Penny. I'll help by finding him."

She sighed. "Colten, what about your fam-"

"WHAT ABOUT THEM!!??" I interrupted her.

I can't go back now, I just got a reason to leave.

I sighed in guilt. I shouldn't have yelled like that. "Sorry, I... I- just-"

"I know." She retorted. "You don't care about them. I get it."

She looked offended. But then turned around, and started to walk into her house.

She sat at the couch, right next to her leaning on the wall was a red and fire orange guitar.

I smiled. "I remember that guitar." Than my smile faded. "You...stopped playing it a while ago."

She looked over at her guitar against the wall. "Yeah, those days were perfect...you had friends, I had friends-"

"We still do." I said than I thought about it, realizing what she meant. "Oh, you mean the deceiving creeps we live with now?"

She nodded, on the verge of more tears. I sat down next to her.

"Penny, just don't get involved with those people, apparently the I-pod listening, skateboard riding, Hanna Montana Obsessed freaks don't care about you when they have all of those insignificant necessities in their way. Just pay attention to those that do care."

She looked up at me and decided to...not exactly change the subject. "Colten,...is that why you came all this way?"

I nodded.

She looked at the ground and sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt."

I frowned as I looked at the wall for the first time noticing a picture of her and Bolt on it. I felt a wave of jealousy wash over me, tingling my spine uncomfortably. "I don't want to get hurt anyways." I admitted. "I just...I want to help you."

She looked up at me, still no smile. "I can't let you Colten. Every time you try something like this, you always end up in...you know; trouble."

I started to think about that. "If it ain't broke don't fix it." I said, smiling a bit.

She cocked an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." I said. "I just heard it somewhere."

"Makes no diff. I'm not gonna let you go."

I stood up looking out the window with a determined expression. "Opinions are useful at times, but some of us prefer to make our own choices."

She sighed. "Fine, go out there and risk all you have for my dog," She stood up and walked into the hall still talking, "Even if it's your family that you're risking!"

I heard a door close harshly in the hallway, leaving me in confusion and a bit of shock. I was now getting angry, I don't know if it was at myself, Penny, my family or even Bolt. I rolled my eyes, trying to forget the last few things she said. "I'm not doing this for him." Sighing, I said my last piece as I was walking out the door. "Or for you."

*****

I was wondering if that was even true. But, I didn't know why I was doing it, or for who. Probably just doing it because I was looking to get away from my home or something. I was too far from my house before I could even think it all over...again.

The next few hours were just fine. The walk down to Sovereign Entertainment was easier than a lot of things I've tried to accomplish that same day. I didn't have a bike or nothing, I had a skateboard though. DANG IT! I forgot my skateboarded, it would have been much faster. But, I'm glad it took a while. I had received a lot of time to think. The first thing disturbing me was...my family.

I didn't have the perfect family, but I had nothing against them. I don't know why I can't control myself from getting mad whenever they are mentioned to anyone. It's not a subject that I want to talk about to everyone, because...it was a painful subject.

My family is made up of four people. My step dad named Ezra, my Mom named Eliza, and my younger sister named Nichole. My mother was the nicest person you could ever meet and she treated me with love and respect, and she listened to me when I was upset or bugged about something. Ezra was always occupied with his camera profession at _Sovereign Entertainment_ (does that surprise you?), he's just about as good as an uninteresting older brother though. All he cared about was work, and when I was upset he did his best to make it sound funny. Like all typical adults (especially male) think they're a real crackup, when really they're just embarrassing themselves. He's pretty nice, but he's also brainless.

My sister Nichole was the sweetest little girl. She was nice to everyone, and everyone loved her. She has a fantastic sense of humor, and a great smile. I enjoyed talking to that seven (turning eight) year old girl. We did almost everything together as siblings...I think that was why I was upset all the time. People would make fun of how close I've gotten to her since the time we hated each other.

Sighing in a mournful tone, I walked on as my thoughts transferred to the other thing that was bugging me. There was a kid in my class named Jace. The "class cowered" was his nickname. He had a black shave or buzz cut hair style, was really skinny, had those curled eyes, and a horrid habit of cussing. All of the kids made very rude fun of him. He was almost never in class. PE was the period that he was missing a lot. He always came with may suspicions hanging in my head. I wanted to find out what was going on.

I remember the time it took in that class period for me and this oddly interesting kid to become friends. I learned a lot about him. He told me of his hard life, and how his mom locks him in his room every day after school. He told me of his parents, and that they would do anything to have their son understand that they want discipline. His younger siblings were always tackling him, and every time he tried to defend himself, he got in trouble for it, and was again locked in his room. His parents broke many laws, and it started to ware off on him. They were occasionally abusive, but they were drug addicts. He hated his parents, and they have done many terrible things to him. He was going to run away if it killed him.

He took snacks, tangerines, and sun chips out from his backpack, exclaiming that he was going on a trip. He stole it from the lunchroom, insisting on an escape to Silver Lake someday. He wanted that day to be today. I asked him what awaits him at Silver lake. He didn't respond for a bit. Than he said it was a place where he could be safe from everything happening back at home, and that he wants to get away from his home as quick as manageable.

The bell rang and we said our goodbyes. It was short, and simple. He walked out the door as I waved to him, he waved back casually, little did I know when I'll ever see him again. Because after that, he never came to class. One by one, the days started to get harder and harder. I wondered why I couldn't concentrate, I was scarred that something had happened to Jace.

My friends didn't care that he was gone. They all made fun of him, and they were assuming he was slacking off day after day.

I shook my head back to reality. I was just thinking for so long about that experience, that I forgot where I was for a minute. I'd been here on the lawn near a grocery store for a while sitting on the grass and looking at the stars while I was lost in thought. I loved to do that. At midnight if I couldn't sleep, I grabbed my slip-on shoes and jacket and I would go outside to look at the stars. It was always very calming, I couldn't do it now though, cause I was on a mission to find a friend...I mean a friend's friend...I mean a girl's friend...I mean dog. I got up and grabbed my backpack, I had to hurry. It was a few minutes to 11 O-clock.

***

I arrived at Sovereign after all of my efforts. Using one of Ezra's keys to unlock the door, and creeping inside, while staying from any hidden camera (I've been here a million times, and I know where they all are, I slowly made my way to the shooting enclosure. As I did I heard some radio static, and a wakie-talkie conversation. _Ugh! A night guard._ Than I rolled my eyes at myself. _Of course there's a night guard. why wouldn't there be? I hope I wasn't seen. _

I was more cautious now. Shinning my light in only the areas that I didn't hear the static and where cameras weren't. I tried to pick out which door was the correct one.

I heard more radio static and more voices. They have an entire night patrol on duty??!! I assumed they would since they just lost a famous TV actor. I saw beams of flashlights reflect off of walls. one almost spotted me. I tried to retreat but there was another cluster of flashlights and angry voices.

I turned behind me and saw a large door. I looked through the keys to find the perfect match. The voices grew louder, and the lights were almost on me. I found it's match and quickly unlocked the door. The beams were so close that they would have seen the door open and close as fast as manageable. But, when I heard the guard's voices on the other side of it, it was evident that they never saw the commotion that went on.

"He's somewhere over here! How could you possibly lose him?!"

"We were on him perfectly, he's has probably still here!"

"He retreated past you than. Every second we wast, He could be on the other side by now."

"He couldn't have gone far. We're going to find him over by the tree scenery, it's where they all escape to."

"Fine, you look there and I'll go to the enclosure."

I heard the clatter of shoes on the tiled floor grow faint. I sighed, and stood up, shinning my flashlight everywhere, trying to find any clue of where Bolt could have escaped to. A thought entered my head, that I should check the trailer. I shined my light over by the camper, just as I heard something that lifted my spirits. It was both marvelous and frightening, but either way I couldn't believe it! It was a dog's bark!

I submitted that he was trying to get some sleep, and was not to pleased about the sudden light that he apparently could see from the opened top of the trailer. I raced toward the trailer almost running into it...well I did. It settled his barking for a minute until I opened the door. be began to than bark very excessively as I tried to shush him. I extended my arm out and invited whatever was in the darkness to come. He stayed put stubbornly, but he wouldn't stop his barking. I turned off my flashlight, than I noted that he calmed down a bit.

"Bolt?" I asked wondering what he was doing. "It's me Colten, I'm Penny's friend. Ya know, I'm that guest star from-" I stopped myself. I forgot that this dog shouldn't know anything about television, ESPECIALLY him being a major part of it. "Bolt, please come here." I was sitting on the steps and my arm was stretched out into the darkness I had no idea if this dog would come or wants to tare me to shreds. Either way you could imagine my hesitation.

I finally felt something. I heard a small clinging of his collar as he padded slowly up to me. I felt a furry ear, and I started to pet his head. I smiled. and rubbed into it. Bolt padded a bit closer, and I think he sat down.

"It's okay, buddy. I'll let them know you're safe, and that I found you."

I don't get it. How is it that Sovereign can lose an actor in it's own home? How can it be that they didn't know he was here?

Than I received a truth that was devastating. If there was one thing I knew it was that Bolt never hyperventilated. A series of rapid breathing, and dangling his tongue, proved to me that something was indefinitely wrong. I don't even think that he would let me approach him at all!! This is completely out of character, and it was scarring me!

I stood up, stunned as if I've just committed a crime. Something was BLATANTLY amiss. I can't believe this, they've done something to him. I shined my light to the ceiling. It bounced a bit so I could pretty much see everything in the trailer. This dog had a huge smile on and was looking up at my with big puppy eyes, wagging his tail blissfully. I studied it's collar, It didn't even have a name on it. I simply said;

_Owned by Sovereign Entertainment_  
_If lost please call;  
1-800-332-0408_

I slumped to the floor leaning against a cabinet in a terrible heap of regret and even until I began to tear up. I was wrong and every one else was right. Bolt was missing, and I didn't accept it. This fake Bolt means they had searched already, and failed to find him anywhere. I hung my head in anger, it was all more than hard to accept.

I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I didn't look over. I was so upset I just wanted to leave this trailer. Penny must be so devastated to lose her best friend like that, and I wasn't doing anything to help it along. I felt the nudge again this time harder and a bit more assertive. I grabbed my flashlight and shined it at the ceiling again. "What?"

He had a toy in his mouth. At first I thought it was Mr. Carrot, but as I looked harder, I saw that it was a type of fetching ball. I was sitting here in complete sorrow and guilt, and this dog wanted to play retrieve the what-cha-ma-call-it. I stood up and padded his head, he started to whimper. I began to lose patience. "I'm sorry okay? I have to go." He stared up at me with big eyes, resulting in me not getting fooled. I than sighed. _Just go with it._ I told myself. _Just because he's not the star actor, doesn't mean you have to treat him like a worthless creature. _

I knelled down and tried to smile. I still felt wrong about being here, but I assumed that this dog needed a bit of company. He seemed to act as if he was alone. Like no one would want to be with him because he's an...imposer. I felt a bit sorry for him. So I did what I though would make him feel better, and I tossed the toy across the room. He raced over there and instantly retrieved the ball. He ran back almost so fast that he almost ran into me. He had a grin on his face, and it was clearly noticeable even with the toy in his mouth. I took the ball and than he reared up excitedly. I threw it once again. He charged for it like he had before.

I got the ball back, but I didn't throw it. I just reached over and started rubbing the nameless dog's head, and neck. It felt...strange to be here with this German Shepard that was only a lookalike. But, I didn't regret it. It gave me the feeling that I had my own dog. I knew it won't last though, It might be the last time I ever see him.

I shook my head.

T_his was wrong. I'm trespassing, and this is not my dog. I can't just do all of this for no reason, I only came out here to find the REAL Bolt, and I'm doing only my worst job at it. _

I knelled up. "I'm sorry boy, I have to go." I stood up and padded his head one last time. "This isn't where I'm supposed to be." He looked up at me again with a pleading look. I had to ignore it. If I would get anything accomplished on this foolhardy mission to save a girl's dog, I had to get started fast. I couldn't keep distracted anymore.

I walked up to him for the final time (really this time). I stroked his back and heaved a sigh. "You do good at the show okay, it's just until they find him." He stepped closer and attempted to lick my cheek. I let him for a few short seconds, before I stroked one final time. I stood up and turned around. I walked out the door, something I never thought I'd be able to do in any near time. I slowly began to close the door, and I said a few more last words.

"I won't be able to see you again, you know. So...I'm sorry." I closed the door.

***

I realized how tired I was, and how early in the morning it came to be. It was almost 2:30 and thanks to the dark outside I wasn't all that tired. It was a fairly warm night, and there was a small breeze here and there. Soon though, i had lost myself somewhere in downtown Hollywood. People who were up at this time were walking by, and some starred strangely at me. I didn't know what caused all of this unwanted attention, except the fact that I was a teenager just roaming around the streets.

People and cars were all very scarce, and I slowly felt tiredness over reach me. I had a strange feeling that I never thought of yet. That feeling was...freedom. I felt free, yet it felt completely wrong. I was out here in the city, with a backpack, and I only had myself for company. Was I...running away? Were people searching for me? These questions soon flooded my mind, making me much more (lots of M words right there) exhausted. Every muscle in my body was now starting to ache. I have been walking for so long, it was getting very uncomfortable. Because, I was feeling such things, I felt another emotion emerge. I was getting very angry. With...everything. My muscles cramping up, my arrival at Sovereign, and also guilt of ever coming out here to search.

I found a nearby stump on the interstate, and I kicked it hard. A painful jolt shot up my leg, resulting in making me even more immensely outraged. My foot tripped over another, but smaller one big enough though to send me collapsing roughly to the ground face first. The impact had hurt like crazy.

Obviously I was very enervated, beyond my state being capable to endure it with ease. I felt nausea and sleep take in my physical awareness. even though so much had happened, even though I felt like the biggest failure, the night wore on and on...and on....

***

I finally awakened. Or had I? I had no idea what happened. All of the things that had just taken place, were so bona fide, so legitimate, and were nothing but memories now...again. They felt so real, as if I had been...reliving them? Could that be?

One thing I knew, was that what ever was happening now was not a flashback. It was a different felling, a new feeling. Your body can't interpret what's real or not when it's asleep. But, I oppose to that. I KNEW that what was happening now was obviously a dream. I was sure to wake up on the porch again, to be attacked once more by The Pitt Bull, any minute. This was all just a never ending...thing.

I opened my eyes, and found myself looking into the never ending night sky. The pain I felt in my back was severe. My spine felt bent hopelessly. I was laying on wooden planks which were all separated by three inch gaps. But that seemed to be the least of my problems when I noticed how I was incapable to move. NO! I was tied up again.

I told myself to relax. _It's only a dream, the sooner I can escape, the longer it will take to end the dream. Anything can happen in a dream, I can simply break through all of these ropes. _So, that's what I tried to do...nothing came of it. In fact, the ropes had probably tightened.

I can't handle this!! It was all so real (I've covered that quite a bit now). I don't know where I am, if I'm dreaming, or if I'm gonna die, OR IF I'M DEAD! Never have I been more disoriented in my short life.

As if matters were supposed to get worse, I shuddered by a faint but surprising noise. I didn't quite hear it, but it brought me to my senses. I listened again, remembering the pain my back was enduring. I heard it, but it wasn't calming in the least. It proved to me exactly where I was, and what was coming in less than a few precious minutes. The noise was sealing everything I had presently been able to keep hold of, into a safe that I don't have a key too, and never will. Whether it is a dream or not, the possibilities that death being manifested into my life to snatch it away forever was scarcely a 50 percent chance. The most untrustworthy percent imaginable.

Because that noise; was a train whistle.

**_~Please review if you love it. Please review if you hate it. Even if you're not sure you should, That's just instinct asking you; "Why not?"~ _**


	9. Rescue Mission

_A/N: This chapter was a funner one to write. And I'd really like to thank all of my reviewers so far for their outstanding reviews. I'd like to thank Heckfan for his constant reviews after every chapter. And also The Connector's Phooka for being the second most reviewing author. I really appreciate all of those who read my stories. Thank you all for your support, and also for the-_

_"Yeah, Yeah. We get it, Jim."_

_"You alright, Calvin."_

_"I'm supposed to be in this one, remember?"_

_"I don't, actually. Why are you upset that you're not in it?"_

_"I don't get upset."_

_Mittens walked in. "I'll bet they review saying "Oh, poor Mittens. Poor poor-"_

_"You guys I have no time for this, We gotta start the scene."_

_Rhino spoke up. "At least the reader has a heart."_

_"Yeah, the reader is pretty patient toward this. They're truly awesome for waiting." _

_"I agree, Bolt. That's why I'm thanking them for reading what is supposed to be the STORY!"_

_The intercom suddenly came on. "Sorry we're experiencing some tech-na-diff. No reader for reading until...further notice."_

_"That's it!!" I was about to leave the room just as a worker came in. _

_"They're just playing with you, Jim. They're starting riiiiiiiight.....N-!_

* * *

No service for hours, and the facility had quite a hard working day, out of the ordinary. they've been getting news of many strange and very grotesque stories about people's dogs going insane. Suddenly their minds are re-calibrated as their brainwaves soon alter their trust with the owner. Manhandling has lead to injuries and even rabid symptoms representing the victim's sour future. Causes for this effect are unknown.

Officer Lequece, tried to find ways to over come it. He had been working with animal control for most of his life. He doesn't hate animals, but the contrary doesn't inform understandable seance either. He had been waiting for a notification, or something that instructs them to perform another pest control sequence to take care of somewhere in town. The phone call never came.

The entrance doors flew open to reveal a tall black woman marching inside angrily. Her gray ruffled hair seemed to be in a mess of each strand dangling or sticking up. She was not showing any signs of physical discomfort, but Lequece knew she was...displeased.

"What can I do you for?" He asked.

"Why don't you take a hint?" She huffed. "I've got a very strict rule that NO ONE should be around my backyard equipment. If this case gets any worse I may have to turn to someone more accommodating and trustworthy."

"What's the problem ma'am?" Lequece tried to show no sign of boredom from this typical first impression.

The lady was holding a leash in her hand. She yanked on it harshly, almost dragging it.

The next thing Lequece saw was a little white German Shepard struggling to keep on his four paws as he padded inside as well. He stared into the eyes of Lequece as he studied his characteristics. The Shepard whimpered softly.

"Awww. He doesn't look like a problem. Bring in the real one."

She slammed her fist enraged on the counter as her face was inches from Lequece's.

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU??!!! This worthless recreant cost me almost 10 thousand dollars worth of damage in my yard! He attacked my dog, and he escaped his leash captivity!"

"I'm very sorry ma'am. I assure you we'll get rid of this one. Who does he belong to?"

"You Idiot! I'm not going around about that. Kill it, send it to another country. JUST GET RID OF IT!!"

"Calm down."

She turned and marched right back out of the building. The Shepard raced toward the door before it closed all the way. He tried to squeeze through it, but was too late. He began to scrape at the door with his claws, whimpering and barking.

Lequece rolled his eyes. "Simon, come get this one!" He turned and walked out into his office.

* * *

Penny looked at her watch. It had been 17 minutes since she last saw something suspicious, and almost an hour since she left the house. This was all so out of her league, she barely had the faintest idea what she was doing, but it was way past dark, and none of her pets were home. It wasn't a first, but it was the WORST. The first time wasn't too bad, it was about 8:30 when they all got tired and came home. This time, it was almost 10 O-clock.

She called out names, but got no answers. Penny rolled her eyes and flicked back her hair with her hand. She started to dial a number for a ride or anything to get her where ever she's supposed to be.

She knew her mom would understand that the schedule was pretty dang messed up, and hardly anyone was home. She left two hours ago for a meeting at a her friend's house. She also was willing NOT to supervise when Penny and her friends hung out.

Penny walked for another while and found a familiar car. It was a gray-silver Buick, with a dented bumper, and cracked rear window. She knew it from ANYWHERE. It was Clarke's vehicle. Penny was sure her was here. The car was parked in an empty parking lot, near an elementary school. She knew he wouldn't be inside the school. That sort of silenced her hopes to get a ride anytime soon. When she looked closer into the back window. She could see a round, blond, bobble shape figure just above the head rest.

_He's still in his car? What's he doing in there? Sleeping? Maybe his car broke down here, and he's waiting for a pickup. _

She had no clue what he was doing, but she was eager to find out. She looked over through the side window, inches away from being seen. She saw someone else in the car. She couldn't tell anything besides that.

Through the back seat's side window, Penny could almost see the face of Clarke. Penny was very curious what this man was doing alone with another person, at a school parking lot. Clarke turned his head just enough for Penny to see his face clearly. He was talking, but not into a phone. Someone was in the passenger's seat. Penny looked harder, and saw his face blushing a bit. Penny wanted to see more, but she could be given away if she chose another viewing position.

Occasionally cars were passing by, but the traffic was silent for a few moments, and Penny could finally make out the sound of voices inside the Buick. She only heard Clarke's voice. The other person wouldn't talk loud enough for the sound to hit Penny's ears. But by the tone of Clarke's voice, and his nervous expression, Penny knew that Clarke will get in nothing but big trouble from her mom. Because the person in the passenger's seat had given Clarke such an awkward state of nerves. He never acted like that around her mother.

Penny was sure about this more than ever. There was another relationship that Clarke never mentioned, and she was in the passenger's seat.

* * *

Plants were scattered all around the woods which seemed like it was spread for miles. But the trip was sort of, inane to Mittens. The hamster was endlessly muttering, and exaggeration their every step, sometimes knocking Mittens off the path because a speeding missile was going to destroy her existence. Followed by being thrown into a pile of leaves, some sticking to her fur.

"Saved Ya." He said smugly.

"My little hero." Mittens announced sarcastically as she tried to stand up, and shook off the leaves.

She walked ahead, as Rhino examined his surroundings a few feet away. "Solitude, triumph, and equality, have been all the recipe for the trials that we all have to face in this hazardous world. What we do with the recipe is simpler than using a Magic box controller. We have to eat it before the action expires, and before the freedom gets moldy."

"Really?" Mittens asked acting dumbfounded.

"I don't understand why you still don't understand this, Cat."

"Understand what?"

"Only the inhabitants of the planet that make up all that had been, to what is now." He made a pose, lifting his arm, as if it were to shoot straight into the sky. Than he chuckled. "Yeah me too."

"You're weird."

"You're blunt."

"I am?"

Rhino smiled as he rolled down the path further. "She's clueless."

"Whatever. How much further from here? And how do you know where he is?"

"Taking Black's advice."

"What?"

Rhino shrugged. "Oh, I meant Bloke. Not Black, I don't trust black. He's a cat."

"Bloke's a cat." Mittens exclaimed. "You don't trust cats?"

"No."

Mittens gave him a confused look. "Anything else I should know?"

"Bloke said he saw a zoomer rushing down the road. He saw Bolt leashed up in the cargo bucket thingy.

Bloke said he was too lazy to do anything."

"Who's car?"

"I don't know."

"Are you kidding me?! He was in pain! Who would have taken him so suddenly?"

"Bloke didn't see everything." Rhino retorted. "And the reason for that, I don't know."

"What did the car look like?"

"I don't know."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Mittens yelled, "We have to know this in order to find him."

"But I don't know! All magic zoomers look the same!"

Mittens gave him an angry stare.

"Alright, so It has an outside cargo bucket, that's all I know about it."

"Than that will have to do." Mittens insisted, than she thought about it. "Naaaah, It reduces to one of two-hundred possible vehicles. We gotta think harder. What do you remember about it?"

"Color, the steel board with undisclosed markings, and the size. All are useless to us. So sorry, cat. We need to come up with a sort of scheme to find and track this guy out. I'm sure he has a sour reason for abducting my friend!"

"BRILLIANT Rhino, Now, why would we be looking for Bolt here in the woods, huh?" Mittens was sure she had him on this one...right up until he answered.

"Bloke said It's the shortest path to a magic transportation trail with speeding zoomers. When we find that road, we'll find the zoomer."

"Bloke is elusive, and rather rude. I forgot weather he knows how to stand."

"We could have missed it already by 15 minutes. Or worse."

"We'll come up with something!"

"Rhino, we have no plan."

"Than, we'll be spontaneous."

"We don't have supplies."

"Than, We'll consider it for a while."

"We don't have a freaking explanation, Rhino. Don't you get it?! If you were willing to do something for your friend, none of this would have happened! You would have just stuck with your loyalties for once, and just listen to me! But, you never do, and that's why I pity you so much! You are becoming a disgrace in search for self destruction! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST UNDERSTAND??!!"

Rhino shuddered in shame. He had just been stabbed in the back. He suddenly felt a wild mood swing shoot through him, like a shock of sudden, and abrupt truth.

He turned and rolled away right into the bushes, disappearing almost instantly.

Mittens hung her head, but decided to let him be alone. She had about had enough with this rodent. She decided to finish what she started, and that was to continue on her own.

***

She walked for a while, deep into the woods. She reminded herself how similar it was to the alleys back in New York. She was sure it was hardly any different. The alleys were filled with mangy pests, and abundant strays, with rowdy occasional groups of people who sit around and drink a horrible smelling liquid that seems to make them over confident and somehow half asleep while fully awake. She had seen them quake and wobble as they tried to walk. It was what Mittens considered; entertaining.

Now there seemed to be a drawback. The woods aren't that smiler, but the feeling of the outside world being...well, just outside, was always reassuring her that the woods were a simple task to take on her own.  
After a few minutes, she began to feel uneasy, and something she hadn't felt in a long time. Alone. There were unexplained noises that kept lurching about at every turn. There was an occasional rustle in the bushes, but never long enough to see the source. The rustle only lasted a split second each time, but it seemed to intensify each time.

Mittens was losing her patience. "Okay, Rhino come on out. I can't let you just do that anymore. It's pretty annoying. So, please, just come on out."

There was no noise, and the occasional crippling had seemed to come to a full stop.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said and I want you to forgive me...no, I'd like you to..." She sighed. Than she backed up slowly.

"Forget it. I should know better than to think that you will listen."

She took her attention off of the bushes and started pacing forward. A twig snapped under her paw. Some chipmunks raced out from the bushes, Surprising Mittens as they quickly fled to another area near a tree. The twig snap had scarred them.

Mittens heaved a sigh once again, and walked on.

Within a few minutes there was a change in the ground's density. It had become more muddy, and slick. She tried to walk trough it carefully and was able to bypass all of the obstacles so far. But, suddenly there was a slight drop and her body fell flat into a deeper mud pile. She groaned inwardly and tried to stand, but the clay-like similarities that engulfed the mud made it an unconquerable challenge to break free. She used her feet to force herself upright, failing horribly. She yanked again, and again, until she had raised herself about six inches. Soon however, she may not be able to keep her balance, and may sink further. She began to panic hopelessly.

"HELP!" She managed at the top of her lungs. "Somebody! Please, HELP ME!!!"

The mud sucked her in deeper, up to her chest. She looked around and found a nearby root. Grasping it with her paw, she tugged on it trying to pull herself up. The root was strong, but it was almost impossible to pull HERSELF out of the mud. She continued, but her paw slipped, and she was again sucked it. This time up to her neck.

_Don't panic, don't panic. You can do this, girl, don't panic. Just be calm.  
_

She had difficulty breathing, since her entire body was clutched by packing mud. She felt like she was being squeezed inside a huge hand. The quicksand was the last thing Mittens expected. But what felt more wrong either way, was ever getting rid of her companion. She had no right to yell at Rhino, and now she would give her life for her mistake. If there was possibly anything else to try and save herself with, there wasn't anymore.

**_

* * *

_****_~Please review if you love it. Please review if you hate it. Even if you're not sure you should, That's just instinct asking you; "Why not?"~ _**


	10. TransferCluesThe Suspencful Date

"Simon."

Silence.

"Simon."

More silence, and for longer spaces of time.

"Simon!"

The silence wore about like a flying owl in the night!

"AAH! SIMON!"

"What?"

"Could you come here?"

"Why?"

"AAAHHHHH!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" Simon walked over to the unoccupied couch. "What?"

"Why did you turn out the lights? Don't you know we're all in here?"

"No,"

He groaned. "HOW COM-"

"Cool it, man. I left the room only because you all were doing nothing alongside the fun realm. I was pretty board."

"WHAT!"

"Stop raising your voice! You have serious vocal issues!"

"Nu-huh! Your mom does. And at least I can smile!"

"Hurray, now how will that make you famous?"

"I don't wanna."

"Fine."

"Unless you want to have fun..."

"Hey, why don't we all go to Lexie's house? She has a ton of games and stuff there."

"Nah, Penny would get mad."

"Why do you worry about that? She's not even here."

"I don't want to just leave, I'm getting some sleep right now."

"I can almost grantee a funner time..."

"Whatever, man!" He sat up on the couch and began to stretch his arms.

Simon clapped his hands together. "Okay guys! We're moving out to Lexie's! Let's go!"

Everyone stood up off the couches in excitement. Finally there was something to do besides lay around.

* * *

**Colten's POV**

"What's your favorite song?" A soft female voice asked me.

"Yah I would go sledding sometime. That sounds great." I felt lightheaded for some reason.

"What kind of syrup would you use?" It sounded again.

"Would I do it underwater?" I asked.

"Have you seen him do it?"

"It might be in the laundry room."

"Do you know what I'm asking you?" She suddenly blurted.

"...No."

"So you don't want to then?"

"Who are you?" I finally asked.

"I'm a figment of your mind." She said calmly.

"That would explain the lacking conversation." I snickered.

"Do you have a clue what's happening to you?"

"Sort of." I answered.

"Do yo feel any pain anywhere by any chance?"

"Sort of."

"Do you possibly have symptoms of death?"

"I think so."

"Okay, so you have no clue where you are."

"I think I...died?"

"Excellent!"

"Oh, great!"

"Don't feel bad, it happens to everyone."

_I'm dead? How could I be dead? I never died! I never even go hit by a train! How could-  
_

"Just relax, and then roll to your side."

"What?" I asked getting out of my thoughts.

"Just when you hear it, roll to your side, when you feel it, sit up, and when you see it, jump!"

I heard the voice ware away, and it was echoing...echoing...echoing...

* * *

Penny ducked just as Clarke was turning his head about to face her.

She heard him gasp. "Subess tou fide!" She heard him say. She grimaced at his strange words. That's all she could make out from the outside of the car. It was almost sound proof, so it was

difficult to make out many words.

"What?" The woman gasped.

Penny listened and heard Clarke's words again.

"Some one's out side!" He said again. Penny realized he had opened the door. She acted quickly, but she couldn't stand up without being seen. The woman suddenly opened her door.

Penny was right next to the back seat's door. She crawled under the car, luckily fitting. She hard their voices.

"Who was it?"

"I thought I...I saw..."

Penny's heart was pounding.

_Please don't say me. Please, please._

"Maybe it was just your imagination."

"No, I saw something!"

"Well, it was probably a dog, or a stupid child from that school. Who ever it was, they're gone now." She climbed back into the car.

Clarke groaned angrily, which was the last thing Penny expected he would do. He began to climb back in just as an idea entered her head. He closed the door, which sounded loudly in Penny's ears, but she shook it off instantly and began to roll slowly.

She moved herself closer to the door, and than she lifted her arm out from under the car. She smacked her knuckles as best she could from her awkward position onto the door coating, just before the door flew open. She was surprised how fast Clarke had just reacted, but it resulted in a twisted wrist from the sudden door swing, slamming her wrist onto the asphalt.

Penny clutched it trying not to yelp or screech from the agonizing pain. She was sure it had probably broken, but now was nothing but the worst time to think about that. Clarke was freaking out completely.

"Did you hear that? That was a knock! Someone's out-"

"I didn't hear a thing." The answer was surprising toward Penny. She was sure that they both could have heard it.

"Come on!"

"Are you feeling okay? You're really scaring me."

"No, I heard...I- I saw someone! We're being watched! Someone is out here, I swear!"

"Stop it! No one-"

Clarke honked at the horn, randomly. It sounded like a gunshot in Penny's ears. The vibration injected violently into the rest of her body.

"HEY! WHOEVER'S OUT HERE, SCRAM!"

"Shut up you DORK!"

Penny was gaping in awe at this man's unheeded behavior. Why was her mom dating this dogfish? She had no idea, nor would she if it took years of research to find out.

"You're unbelievable! What's wrong with you?"

Penny was sure that Clarke's blood was boiling.

"You know what. I'm out of here."

"No."

"What do you think would be going on? Just some kid playing around. We should have found a more private place to talk."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine..." Penny saw his ankles step back into the car, just before he closed the door. "I'm okay."

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, I know. I wanted to try one with mostly diolauge, and I'm sorry I didn't put more into it than I did. But I hope to narrow down all of the separate things happening right now. So I can put the current conflicts into one chapter. We know what happened to Penny's friends, and Bolt. So I've been trying to sum it up now down to the events of Colten, Penny, and Mittens. I guess this chapter came a bit quicker, because I was trying to hurry with it. The next chapter with Colten in it will be 12 (not 11) mostly about Colten's situation, and another reflection on his past. Thank you for all of the reviews so far. I hope this chapter was okay.


	11. Close Calls

_A/N: I have to mention that chapter 10 was to pretty much to tie up loose ends, and the other situations, such as the slumber party. I had to edit it quickly for future references, so by now I understand the plot myself a bit more. I know the conflict is really weird, but I finally was able to grasp the conflict in chapter 6, now I actually know what I'm writing. So sit back and enjoy, cause this chapter is where things start to get good (as if that hasn't already happened)._

* * *

The mud was captivating Mittens completely. Squirming and trying to rip free of it was only resulting in breath loss and further sinking. The mud was up to Mittens' neck. the pressure was unbearable, impossible to lift herself. She can't do it. It wasn't a possibility any longer. She managed one last yelp before the mud sucked her under the surface entirely.

* * *

Calvin was roaming in the front yard, skeptical at the sudden disappearance of Bolt, as well as the neighbor's truck. He growled at the tracks left from a scent he picked up. He knew it was the truck, no doubt is smelled of pink sugar. A remedy that the Boulder's person always kept on her fabric, to smell up herself. Calvin found the smell discussing, but he was assuming it was one of those things humans wear to lure the opposite gender. He was certain that the human had sprayed her tires with the same fluid. That's all Calvin could muster from the smell, Which was a frightening thing to think. Of course about grooming a vehicle is outlandish by Calvin's eye. He shook the insignificant thought off and continued to trace the path he had found.

He suddenly lost the scent, and as of the next thing he knew he was sprayed in the face by some black street water. He looked up to see the sinister face of Boulder, smiling keenly as if he had just done something intellectual. Calvin growled. "Need something, Hedgehog?"

"For you to quit playing my game would be a fare deal." Boulder snared.

Calvin grimaced. "What game? I'm simply tracking a car that passed by a while ago."

"You never chase cars." Boulder reminded him. "You're too chicken to touch a bumper."

Calvin trembled a bit, feeling defeated. "I'd prefer not to. It's all just a waste of...time... and energy-"

"Than why start now, Cal? You have an image to keep up." He stepped closer, as Calvin backed up, frightened at what Boulder may do. Boulder smiled. "You got yourself a nasty situation. Speechless are you?"

Calvin tried to hide his fear. Boulder wasn't a dog you'd want to mess around with. Now talking in his words like needles jabbing a pin cushion. Staring nervously, he knew that looking away would be a fatal mistake. He than growled mildly. "It's none of your business, Boulder."

"If it's none of my business how come it involves me? Hmmm?"

Calvin growled menacingly, "You have no clue what I'm doing? And it has NOTHING to do with you!"

"Than pardon me for interrupting your little scheme. I'm just," He scoffed humorously. "curious." He backed up slowly not drawing attention. He turned his head in a slow movement, keeping an eye on Calvin. Growling, Calvin saw him turn completely. He sighed as he still kept half a glimpse on Boulder. He was eventually convinced that boulder was gone. Calvin cautiously turned back around, expecting an attack. Nothing happened.

But soon, Boulder lunged instantly knocking Calvin to the ground. He was on top of him laughing sinisterly. "Having fun isn't hard, ya know. It just takes skill."

Calvin tried to jump, slipping out from Boulder's grasp. He turned around trying to flee, but Boulder expected this, and lurched forward. Calvin crouched to the ground, resulting in Boulder jumping directly over him. Calvin began a charge to stop the Bull from again trying to lunge at him. His claws began clinging onto Boulder's side. Boulder barked in anguish, a sudden jab in his neck. Staggering, he reared, knocking Calvin off his back, unsteadily smacking into the ground.

Boulder was gasping for breath, before turning to face Calvin, who was laying there, stunned by the latest turn of events. Boulder slowly paced toward him. "I have half a mind to give you my mercy right now, Cal. I know EXACTLY what you're up to, and believe me, you're only going to do it over my dead body...that is, unless yours is also dry and decomposing before hand."

"I don't want to fight!" Calvin murmured, his head aching from the fall. "You haven't gotten the slightest correct detail of what I'm up to."

Boulder snarled. "I might consider you to walk out of this unhurt, if you stop whatever it is you are up to."

Calvin stood his ground. "I already told you. I'M NOT UP TO ANYTHING!" He stood up and began a pace away from Boulder, trying not to get anymore into the trouble.

Boulder leaped from his ground, landing unsteadily next to Calvin. Calvin backed up, and began a sprint retreating from Boulder's ferocity. Soon Boulder was tailing him directly behind, only Meters away. The two of them were a distraction from many areas around there, parks, night parties, and even the police. None of which thought about the situation much.

Boulder was gaining on Calvin, soon almost on top of him. Calvin tried to strengthen up from all of this, and than ran out of steady ground. Calvin found himself in a swamp of trees, all of them towering over his head, creating a ceiling, blocking the night sky. The ground became unsteady, and dirty. Harder to sprint on. Boulder was starting to lose his patience right at the time he made a final attempt to jump. Calvin saw this coming, and made a sharp left turn, toppling over rocks, and small plants on the forest floor. He realized that his collapsing down hill, and was increasing in speed. The hill, was covered in rocks and sharp objects left by visiting humans who were previously celebrating with cans, bottles, wrappers, and party favors scattered all over. Soon the speed gained to it's highest point, as he finally slammed into the ground, attempting a slow to a complete stop.

He landed harshly in a spot of gravel, scraping him in several places. Calvin winced from the pain, in a sort of shock, and surprise from the previous situations. But he knew it wasn't all that bad. He examined most of his bruises and cuts, hoping nothing was serious. Finding none of which, he was facing a new problem. He had no knowledge of where he was, no clue of how to get back up that steep hill. He put a paw on his head, which was burning with pain. He must have hit his head on something as he was tumbling. It was an unbearable ache, that about made him dizzy and oblivious to the sights around him.

Before he got any passing out feeling, he heard something. Something like...a screech. An undisclosed screech, sounding like a suffocating sort of scream. None the less, the yelp sounded familiar, either in tone, or distress, cause both Calvin was familiar with. He listened, hopefully he'll hear it again, but there was nothing. No sound alike that one at least. Calvin traced the sound from where it could have been, when he arrived at a sort of burial ground for those who wish to sink to death, he was astounded and confused. The noise was somewhere over here, he could almost guarantee. He sniffed the area, keeping away from the mud areas, possibly to suck him in no doubt. He than found a smell that was much too distinctive. The smell was of that house cat down the street. The one who insisted to leave on her own and find-

Calvin stopped his train of thought, and began to tack chunks of the grime, throwing it, like digging a hole in the backyard. He was extremely fast, but it proved almost to no good, like trying to find something under a bunch of water with a shovel. Although the density was much different between the two liquids, the result seemed to be the same, but he kept at it, determined to find the source of the distress call. All of which wasn't working. He was beginning to become angered. When he heard something else.

He turned sharply to find the bushes moving. He concluded that it wasn't worth the stop in progress, and turned back to the scooping. He than saw something. Out of the mud, was the tip of an ear. taking another few scoops Calvin was able to uncover another part, after another and another. He saw the back of the neck and spine, covered in the muck. He had to pull her out before she sank more. He grasped her collar between his teeth, and pulled slowly, with ease he has able to slip her out. Of now, he managed to get her on his back even though she was completely unconscious. This was worrying Calvin, but he was determined to find a way... some sort of way, if any possibility, to wake her up. Hoping and breathing heavily, he prayed it wasn't too late. He needed to find a source of recovery FAST.

He first got away from the sludge pool, and hurried to find a source of water. He remembered a pond not too far away, and was determined to wake the feline with one of those natural dislikes. It was one of the only chances available, and Calvin had to act. He traveled through the forest, in hopes of finding what he was looking for. Little did he know, that within the bushes, something was watching his every move.

* * *

**Penny's POV **

The door closed once again, and I had run out of ideas to end the date. Luckily I knew Clarke like any typical boyfriend, and I knew he had quite the temper. I just haven't remembered that about him very clearly until now when his temper caused me numerous problems, from the car horn honking in my ears, to the aching pain in my wrist. This man was NOT going to be my new father, and I have to stop this. GREAT! My plan was ruined already, why risk it again? I tried to think this through on what I should try to do right up until I decided to get out from under the car, and think from then on.

Once I got out, I hid behind the car, trying to figure out what would be the more intellectually successful in splitting the two up.

_I'm going to root for the girl, because she was close to leaving, in fact she may be feeling just awful in there. The guy who lost it, and all of that. I have to think this through carefully, before another accident happens._

Breathing heavily, but calmly. I realized what I had to do. It seemed really risky, and embarrassing, but if I didn't do anything, Clarke would get dumped all over again. I was actually helping him. It was a plan, and it had to work.

_Finally, My moment of triumph! _

I took the medium sized rock in my hand and threw it over the top of the car. It landed on top of the car noisily and slid down the front window, soon hitting the ground from the front of the car.

Of course this made Clarke pretty upset. He burst from the driver's seat, making a loud thud in the car before opening the door. Screaming his head off at the scoundrel making the ruckus out here, which was me. I slid right underneath the car, just as he was coming up from behind the car, obviously seeing if anyone was there. He was too close to possibly noticing me. Lucky for me, he hadn't.

The woman walked out from the passenger's side. "Did you see them?!" She asked sounding sort of terrified.

Clarke was still screaming, and kicking the car, scarring me out of my wits.

"Hon, STOP IT!" I heard the woman yell. "You're being a maniac!"

_Just by the looks of it. _I thought to myself.

"I can't take this anymore!" I heard, him complain. "I'm getting out of here!!"

"You know," She began. "So am I!"

About 10 seconds later, after more complaining from Clarke, the woman slammed the door, excruciatingly loud in my ears.

Oddly, Clarke wasn't stopping her. He was yelling at her to come back. But he wasn't trying to GET her to come. I was concerned for the guy, who was probably going crazy by now. when the girl was out of sight I heard the door close above, of course it was defiantly loud. But then I had an instinct that the car was going to start. I thought fast and as quick as I could, I crawled out from under the car, only a slight moment away from the heated up car roaring to life. My heart was pounding. I tried to think of what to do, as fast as I could. But I couldn't muster anything. I couldn't run, I couldn't stay behind an activated car. Than it hit me;

I walked up to the passenger window and knocked on it, freaking out Clarke, who was banging his head on the wheel. I smiled at him innocently. As he rolled down the window.

"...What?"

"Can I have a ride home?" I asked innocently. "I know you want to take me."

"Get lost kid." He said. " I have to get home. I have no time to give anyone rides right now, okay?"

That confused me. He just called me 'kid' instead of Penny. "I AM lost, Clarke. That's why I need a ride."

He stared at me strangely. "My name's not Clarke! Who are you?"

"You! Wha-?" I was baffled this guy couldn't...could it be?

"Get out of my sight!"

He slammed on the pedal, and the car moved forward with me still hanging onto the side.

I screamed, and quickly backed off, noticing that the car's door stayed opened as he kept driving. I can't believe this guy! He's such an Idiot of a boyfriend to that girl.

But pondering, I knew that Clarke was never like that. That definitely WASN'T Clarke. Even though I just slit up an unhappy couple, there was a spot of regret still inside of me. I had a sorrowful feeling that it's going to stay. But how could you explain the Car look alike? The Guy look alike? This was all just insanely wrong!

This guy was up to something. The similarities aren't a coincidence. Something's up. And I'm getting to the bottom of it!

* * *

**Colten's POV**

What was that? The voice just disappeared! It left me wondering how the heck I was going to life, if I was already dead. But for some reason I had a feeling that... maybe this wasn't death. But the breakdown before it. I would give anything to have the life I had just hours ago. But I can't do that, when I'm strapped down like this. I had to face the facts.

Suddenly, I heard it again. The train whistle! It was sounding just a quarter mile away! As soon as I knew of this I began to squirm, terrifying as it was, It didn't match the horror that was stirring inside me. I tried to brake free from all of the ropes, that held me in place, WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!?

The train sounded again getting closer. I had to think fast, what did the voice say? What did it say? I tried to focus, and bypass the fear that captivated me. It was fog in an already dark pathway, that only lead to a darker destination. It was probably one of the most arduous things I've ever tried to do. Take my mind off of death. How am I supposed to do that when it's in my face? But I was able to concentrate just enough to clear my mind from the blurs caused by the terror of the situation.

Than it hit me.  
_  
"When you hear it, roll to your side..."_

I attempted to do that, noticing that the ropes stayed in one place around me, as I rolled just inside them. I widened my eyes, this is actually getting me somewhere.

I had to remember the second thing fast! It didn't take nearly as long.  
_  
"...When you feel it, sit up..."_

Feel it? I was caught by this one. How could I feel it?! that's the dumbest thing to try and do! I can't feel the train, I'd just get run over in the process. I'm not going to lay here...

It was getting close, roaring of the wheels rang in my ears. It must be just a thousand meters away now. The vibration was getting all but weaker, and the whistle-...

I stopped. THE VIBRATION! I knew what the voice meant. It was the _vibration_ that I was supposed to feel. struggling to sit up, I was forced to the ground by the ropes. They were tied to the tracks, but they were only _looped _around me. I could possibly slip through. As I tried to do that I found it almost imposable, THEY WOULDN'T BUDGE! I felt the vibration grow larger, and closer. But still I couldn't see the train. It was behind a hill, and it's lights were reflecting off of the trees and bushes in the distance. That was it. I backed up and I struggled to sit up. And when I was finally moved over far enough, I could, and the roped just slipped down, like a large loosened belt.

MY ARMS WERE FREE!

But it wasn't over yet, the train was just around the corner, and my legs were still bound.

Feeling more rushed than ever before, I attempted to loosen the ropes around my legs, but I couldn't. They were wrapped around tighter than I ever guessed they would be. I couldn't breakaway. It was impossible!

The train whistle sounded once more, but it gave it's position away instantly, it was just behind the hill!

It was hopeless! I was trapped!

The moment of horror was in front of me in an instant. Did the voice know I wouldn't be able to jump without free legs? The light was in my face, the train was a hundred feet away, just at the time, I rolled to my side just once more. In the process, I was flipped over to the side of the tracks, the vibration of the train was precarious and rapid, like being dragged by a horse, with your foot stuck in the reigns.

One of my legs came loose, but the other one was still tangled within the rope. almost all of my body was to one side of the tracks. But there was nothing I could do to stop myself from losing a leg.

Around my ankle the rope kept a firm grip on me. I pulled as hard as I could from it.

The next thing that happened was a pure miracle. Once the train was just feet away from my ankle, ready to crush in half a second, it seemed to come loose, perhaps by the trail wheels slicing it to threads. and in that small moment, I had just enough strength to swing my finally free leg right off of the tracks, just inches away from being crushed by the enormous train.

From the ferocity of the ten ton train I wobbled unsteadily away from the terrifying scene. The train was roaring in my ears, and the whistle rang out echoing in the air.

After what seemed like eternity of waiting the train passed by and wore off in the distance. The relief inside me was the greatest feeling I had felt in a long time. I didn't want to waste another moment, but I was sweating tremendously. I couldn't believe I had just survived one of the most dangerous deaths. I was truly fortunate.


	12. Every Case to Be Solved

_I know it's been a long time, sorry. But, here's an update on the story, finally! I just realized that Laquece's assistant is named Simon, AND one of Penny's friends is named Simon. Now that was an accident, It must have been the only name on my mind at the time. Sorry for that...kind of funny though. I just recognized that. _

_Just so you know, not much happens in this chapter. But I've hoped to tie up some loose ends, before writing a lot more on it. and the first section was written a while ago right after chapter 11 so my writing might still suck. Thanks for reading though. Enjoy!_

_WARNING: a lot of view points. Don't get confused.  
_

* * *

**Calvin's POV**

That wasn't very bright of me.

As I tossed the filthy ball of fur into the pond, and the result was beheld... within 3 seconds. The black cat retreated instantly from the cold water, leaping out of it, once consciousness caved in. She gasped for breath to come back, as she shivered, still recovering from the water. Almost all of the gunk came off. After a few awkward moments of Mittens glaring at me, her eyes widened. Then came the...questions. Noticeably dripping wet from the remains of grime and water, she fired away at her remarks.

"Y-Y-YOU? ...What...HOW!"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, I threw you in the water and I decided it was best to watch you come alive. Fun stuff" I lied. "You woke up pretty quickly." Than I smirked, completely butchering my own joke.

"Y-you..." She shivered even more. I stepped forward cautiously.

"You feeling alright?"

Mittens responded by unexpectedly trying to swipe her paw at me. She looked infuriated!

"Hey! I just saved-" She swiped again, missing by an inch. "Stop it!"

She than caught her balance. "Okay, Buddy." she gasped for breath. "I want answers!" I was starting to miss her shivering in the cold.

"What did I do?" I asked, confounded.

Mittens glared at me, than shook herself of the water.

"I don't think you have to get mad." I said.

By then, I should have been looking, because...she shoved me right into the water.

Leaping out of it herself, one last time she shook dry and smiled.

"How do you like it, huh?"

Now it was my turn to feel the water. It was frigid under my fur. I tried to get out of the water, but she threatened to swipe another claw-less paw at my face. I backed into the water, startled. "What's your problem? I saved yo-" She splashed my face, intentionally to shut me up.

"Look here, I was doing fine, alright? You come around and do your thing without my rather wanted attention. I don't approve."

"No fair! That's no fair because-" another splash.

"I can't be going around recognized as someone who was saved by a..." she silenced her voice. "A dog."

I made a confused face. "What? But you were saved by Bolt a while back, no one thinks anything of that!"

"Yeah!" She hissed, "Cause no one KNOWS!"

I shook my head trying to find a clearing so I could get out of the pool. She was bouncing one side to the other, blocking any possible exit. "What?"

Mittens seemed to show a satisfied smile. "If YOU were given another chance to live from a NEMESIS you'd know."

"Know what?" I protested, losing patience with her.

She rolled her eyes. "I can't tell you!"

"Why not? besides, I'm no nemesis, why are you making such a huge deal about it, Mittens? I believe there is nothing wrong with my choice to keep your life. It wasn't my fault you screamed just in time for me to make it!"

She was about to speak, but stopped herself. "Well, my bad."

"How so?"

"No reason," She giggled. "Kind of ironic, how it all happened. I mean, me and Rhino come out here looking for Bolt, we start talking a little, he shoves me every step of the way..." Her voice trailed off.

"That bad huh?" I asked not noticing she was getting slowly emotional.

She looked at the ground, not answering. For some reason her expression was now a bit...guilty?

Thinking nothing of it, I took advantage of this and slowly moved closer to the surface. I succeeded to get out, followed by shaking myself dry. I than turned to her. Her had still drooping. I moved in next to her, trying to wonder what the problem may be. She wouldn't look up at me.

"What is it, Mittens? Did I say some-"

"No." She said quickly, keeping her stare toward the ground.

I began to feel guilt build up inside me. _Wise move, Calvin...whatever you did._

I figured that I didn't have to know what was wrong. I put my arm around her neck, after a few seconds she stood up and slowly walked away. I had a feeling she wanted to be alone. Sighing. I walked over to her, than stopped myself.

_Don't. It won't do anything right now._

That's when I turned around on her, and I heard something in the bushes. I wanted to tell Mittens, but I didn't want to scare her from the state she was in. I had to take care of this myself. I than sniffed the air. I recognized that smell all to well.

Perfect opportunity. I leaped right into the bushes. Allowing a scratch like no other to fill the air. I grabbed hold of the victim and brought it out. It tried to escape, scurry, anything. But I kept hold.

"Look what I've got." I chuckled, noticing I've successfully gotten Mittens' attention. "It's our old friend."

Mittens at first was surprised to see who it was, but then gave the little guy a bored look of disapproval. "Where have you been?"

I rolled the hamster ball with my paws, and smiled down at the hamster inside. "Come on, Rhino. Tell her."

**Penny's POV**

I got a ride home from the guy. He was pretty nice...not.

I learned that Mr. Bombard had a brother very near his age. What are the odds? I was about to strangle myself. At least he wasn't going to be my new dad.

The same car that he obviously shared with his brother drove off as I stood there on the sidewalk. "My new dad." I muttered, wondering if it was something I wanted. Mom was dating his brother, and this man could be my uncle. But, I took the thought off my mind. I had to focus on what was happening. But, for some dumb reason I had to go inside.

The lights were on, and I opened the front door. To my amazement and complete disappointment, no one was there. Absolutely not one of my friends. Where had they all gone? What was this?

They were obviously downstairs. I ran down the stairs, but it was to a dark basement. No lights were on, and no one was there.

"Hello?" I searched the house, but it was empty of...anyone.

What was this? Are you kidding me? No one was here. This was all wrong. No one was here.

I ran straight to the phone, calling the first number on my mind. The line went to message after not being picked up.

"Hello, mom. Listen, I'm in the house, and everyone is gone. I'm going to leave and find out what's happening. Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino are all still missing, and Colten wasn't found anywhere. I want you to know, that you can call me back on my cell. I won't be here. It's an emergency. Please don't freak out. Love you, bye."

I sent the message and hung up the phone, feeling uneasy on how my mom would react to that message.

Once I left out the door, there was at least a dozen things I felt had to be done. But I had a strong determination to solve the first and foremost problem.

Bolt had to be found.

**Colten's POV**

I woke up with a start. No idea where I was.

I studied my surroundings, and shook my head. Well, duh, I was almost hit by a train! How could I forget my almost death? I must be out of it today, this wasn't good.

I stood up and brushed off some dead grass, and leaves from my clothes. I had fallen quite a ways from the tracks as I fell free from the ropes.

That reminded me. I couldn't feel my hands. They were so numb, I swear they had just been released by the largest pain I've ever endured. Some day it's been today, after all that's happened. And still there were things that had to be done. Where was I?

I couldn't tell where my relatives' house was from here, not that it would matter, but if I only knew where that was, I'd know where EVERYTHING was._ The thing is to start slow, take it step by step...and don't touch anything. Your hands will buckle better than any charlie horse. _

I was on my way from there. No clue where I was going...no clue if I'd make it, and hardly a remaining thought on if what I was doing was worth it. Really, was I supposed to get a clue from this? Was this supposed to happen? Did I just escape a planned death?

Was I supposed to live?

**Bolt's Third Person:**

Being tossed around like a teddy bear, was completely expected. Prompting demands was all the treatment Bolt had gotten, which was a massive relief as he trudged into the cage, and reclined. The door closed, leaving him in the cage to think things over.

He didn't realize the mess he was in until he could think of all of the things that could have been happening to him. Before too long took place, Bolt had a raising of anger inside him. It boiled at a thousand degrees. What was going on?

The anger built so fast, and the thoughts and flashbacks of that day ran through his head so quickly he stopped the floor with his paw, and smashed it against the cage's bars. A smart thing to do, once he grasped the paw, realizing he had hurt the same one earlier that day.

"Hey." A male voice broke through the silence. Bolt flinched at it, not knowing where it was from. The room was mostly unlit from any light. He tried to see where the voice had come from.

He than shook his head. "What?"

"Quit the noise, please. Trying to sleep here."

Bolt smirked. _Trying to 'sleep'? What's the deal, you're in a cage, man! What's your problem?_

He stopped himself from saying it, and lowered his tone. "S-sorry. My bad."

"Just quiet down." The voice spoke again, sounding honestly worn out. He really _did _sound pretty tired.

Bolt rested his head on his paws, but kept himself from closing his eyes. Even in the dark, he wasn't feeling tired. There was so much on his mind, it was hard to think of other things. The neighbors, Boulder's attack on him and Penny's friend, his rather broken ankle, the capture from that woman, and being taken to the pound, it was all some crazy mix up he couldn't bring himself to understand. he hadn't had time to think about it until now. _What was going on? This can't be happening! What have I ever done to deserve this?_

Somehow, Bolt knew he wasn't the only one asking these questions. Something was wrong, and it wasn't just for him. Someone has interfered with something, messing up everything in the process. Bolt took himself to conclude it was that kid, Colten.

_No, no. Not him. _He couldn't accept it, but Bolt knew Colten had been the cause one way or another. He had to be. What else was there? He was a misfit in the first place, he messed up the neighbors' what-cha-ma-call-it, following Boulder's attack. There was no other solution.

When Bolt thought about it though it filled him with deep regret. Something he wasn't supposed to do, but did just the same. He ran off, when he wasn't even supposed to. He had no idea why he attempted to follow such a foolhardy decision, and now look where he is. Again, a captive for the second time that day.

This time though, there was no one to rescue him. He was the first super dog known in history...who couldn't save himself. Boy, would Rhino be disappointed. He had faith in Bolt, that he wasn't a quitter, that there was always a suspect in things that happen, that there was a way around everything...But what about now? Rhino wasn't there to speak for himself. There didn't seem to be an easy suspect in this case, in fact it didn't seem to be anyone's fault, but it couldn't go down that way once someone has to pay the price for the oven, and it was not going to be Bolt's family, who has already struggled with money. The neighbor's backyard was a good riddance policy. Nothing to be done.

A wave of fear washed over Bolt. He suddenly felt helpless. More awful than ever.

The last time he saw Colten, he was bound tight to the porch rail on the ugly woman's porch. He was incapable to move, or defend himself. He had been arguing with him about his family, something he seemed to take rather too personally. Bolt felt regret tie a large knot in his throat, the size of a golf ball. The last thing he remembered telling him was...nothing. He wasn't able to answer the boy's comment.

_"I would appreciate it if you would back that up describing** people like me** with an adjective of full honesty."_

Bolt wasn't able to come up with one word. It gave him a rumbling, empty ache in his stomach. And worse, after remembering that they had told one another, that if one of them was freed, they free the other. And that end of the bargain was broken. All because of Bolt. Bolt was on the verge of tears. There was no telling what had happened after that. He may have led Colten to his death by Boulder. How much worse could it get from there? There was again, no telling.

Bolt let out a sigh of complete despair, and buried his head in his paws.

_What have I done?_

**Penny's Mother's Third Person:**

The phone vibrated, one message received. "Holt on a sec." She told the people around her, and exited the room.

She got to a quiet corner and listened with intent.

The message was done, leaving Emily in a state of almost passing out. She got right onto her daughter's cell number. Hoping and pleading to high heaven that it wasn't too late.


	13. What's Really Important

**Calvin's POV  
**

"Hold up." Mittens exclaimed. "You actually saw Bolt?"

"No." Rhino answered quickly.

I shook my head. "You saw someone else with him?"

"...No, I just heard everything. The person can be heard from like 8 miles away."

I looked a t Mittens who shrugged. "Do you know where he is?"

Rhino sneered. "Practically. He was abducted from a female person is pretty much all I understand."

I sighed. "The pound."

"You know them?"

"I guess you could say that." I was trying to think this over. I didn't see much of the situation, but from what I've heard, Bolt was under some sort of captivity until Rhino came to "save the day". Bolt was injured and I suppose Rhino left him to rot, and the ugly woman picked him up...in a matter of speaking.

I cleared my throat. "You could say he's there. I mean, what are the odds?"

"The question is, what do we do?"

I thought about it for a minute, than perked up. "Hey, Mittens. Bolt saved you once, right? How did that work out."

"Well, we were almost caught a thousand times, but the guards were all pretty stupid. It was an easy getaway."

"Great, we'll just walk right in there and get him back. What a marvelous plan."

Mittens sighed. "I didn't suggest we do it. All I'm thinking is-"

She was interrupted by a girl's voice in the distance. We all froze. The voice was young, calling for her dog.

"It's Penny." Rhino exclaimed.

Mittens rolled her eyes. "She'll probably find him, guys. Problem solved. Like...seriously. Let's go."

"Wait." I listened closer. The girl wasn't too far at all.

"Bolt! ...Bolt, please. Where are you?" She sounded so close to tears.

Shrugging, I looked at the other two again. "We've got to get back."

Rhino frowned. "But, what about-"

"They're catchers, Rhino. Get that through your mind. They're bigger, stronger, and smarter than any of us. There's nothing we can do!"

Mittens didn't say anything. She looked at the ground, keeping all eye contact to a minimum. I honestly felt bad for her. I felt bad about everything. This night was surely one I'll never forget...nor was it one I expected to have.

"We have to save him." Rhino glared. "He's our friend."

"And risk your own fur?" I shouted. "Come on, Rhino!"

"I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing about it. If that's what you're gonna do, you'd better realize what's really important and protect it!"

"Bolt has a family, and owners. He's sure to get bailed out, Or something."

"What's REALLY Important, Cal. Tell me!"

I froze. Somehow, I felt as if I wasn't able to say anything further. Rhino pulled just the right strings to make me completely speechless. The truth was; I really didn't know what was important. what I thought was important before is that everyone stays happy. No matter what, just making sure the happiness is always around. But now...I really didn't know. I felt like I've just betrayed my own thoughts... next to my friends. What was I supposed to do?

I sighed, looking down. Feeling absolutely defeated. But I managed to speak again. "You really don't have much respect for yourself now, do you? All you care about is the well being of someone else, and you don't care what happens to you."

Mittens stepped forward. "Calvin, that's enough."

I kept talking. "So, mostly. If someone comes by and brightness your day with something small, you dedicate your entire life to them? Is that what this is?"

"Calvin, stop it!"

"I'll tell you what this is! It's absolute stupidity! You go out there and risk your life for someone who never did you anything!"

"He saved my life!" Rhino shot back.

"It may appear that way, Rhino. You're still thinking this guy is a super dog? You can honestly tell me he knows what he's doing? Grow up, Rhino. This is the real world! Not your stupid magic box reality!"

"Calvin!" Mittens charged at me. I knocked her backwards with my paw, and ignored the loud screech that followed.

"Bolt has no powers, Rhino!" I exclaimed. He's just a regular dog. This has become as bad as life or death for some of us now because of the lies you've fed your mind. It's all wrong! Just understand that, Rhino! Before something really bad happens to you! This isn't a Television show..." I took a moment to breathe. And in that stunned silence, I've realized startlingly what has taken place around me.

Rhino's feelings seemed to be destroyed. He stood where he was, unmoving. His expression was saddened immensely. I felt it was what he had to feel. Everyone was playing along before, but it was time now that someone said something. I didn't have to feel sorry.

But something else I realized when I turned to see Mittens. She was breathing hard, on the ground. Her expression was hard, focused on her shoulder. She was clutching it hard with her paw. My eyes widened in shock. She was bleeding hard.

I gaped in terror at what I've done when I shoved her aside. She had an impact on a hard branch behind her, injuring her shoulder. Turning again toward Rhino, but looked at the ground. I again couldn't say a word.

Shacking my head, I backed up slowly, not turning to look at anything. In seconds, I was running out of the forest with tears in my eyes.

* * *

**Colten's POV**

I was starting to get very cold.

I made my way down a hill toward one very beautiful, glimmering lake. The moonlight had a reflection on the lake that was unbelievable. A rewarding sight to see after the long night I've had. It has been almost an hour since I woke up under the train tracks. I had been walking for a long time after that. Not sure if I was going the right way, and making it to the lake, I was sure that I wasn't.

My hands were still extremely numb. I had accidental impacts on objects on my way to the lake. Such as catching my balance with a tree. Or swinging my arms and smacking a rock. Things that made the pain much worse. When I had to tie my shoe, never before have I used so much caution.

There was a large rock, where I seated myself. The lake was amazing. No, it was more than that. I couldn't find the right words to describe the beautiful sight before me. It may sound crazy, but when I just looked up, I saw stars everywhere. The lake, as well as the sky. Little ripples were made as a motorboat sailed int he distance. There were few lights however, on the other side of the lake. All in all, I wished I had something to catch the view. A camera would have been nice.

One thought led to another as I sat there. I felt like I had all the time in the world to think. Not like it matters if I was home now, no one would be there to greet me. My only relatives don't even act like I'm ever home. What's the difference if I'm not? Ever since my parent's...left, I was able to get away with pretty much anything.

I couldn't believe that my family was torn apart like that. My step dad was someone I knew for so long. And he's gone. My mom. The nicest person I've known in all my years...she's gone...And my little sister, Nichole. Nice, friendly, hilarious, and optimistic. I can't believe she was so close to turning 8...she's also gone.

I shook my head. I couldn't think about these things. I've been hiding it for so long, from everybody. Only a matter of time. 4 months isn't long at all, to forget about 3 special people. My Aunt and Uncle don't give anything for me. They care nothing for me. Zip. If I died today, (and I could have over a million times already) it would have no impact on them whatsoever.

Honestly, it was hard for me to keep it all strait. Everything had an importance, but it felt like my life was out of it. To find out what is really important for me, would be like asking if my life is worth it's death. After tonight, I'd agree that it redoubtably is. I've been asked before what is important to me, and I think I said; "It's my friends. They're awesome, caring and would never turn on me." But I thought again and said "No, it's my family too. A miracle I was sent to such a loving, amazing family."

But now...I'm not even sure my life is worth anything. Tonight proved how few people even care about me. I was sure about it.

I felt a tear down my cheek. My feelings were really stretched tonight, emotionally. And even I was stretched...physically. If I was asked now what was important to me...I would say nothing was.

My thoughts were interrupted by a clatter just feet away from where I was sitting. I shook my head again, and looked up. The lake was still there. I forgot where I was for a minute.

I stood up with caution. Feeling ever so like I was being watched, I stooped to the ground. There was a Mountain Dew can leaking from it's tip with the green drink. I didn't dare pick it up. The moonlight shone on the label impressively. I had no clue how it got there. I assumed it was thrown.

As if acting on that thought, something hit my head hard. My balance left me, and I began tumbling quickly down the slope of the hill. I panicked.

A large plant caught my clothes, and I breathed. I tried not to grab anything, worried it would hurt my hands. I lifted them up and found myself facing a new problem. They were scrapped and bleeding profusely. I rolled my eyes, realizing how dumb this all turned out. I had to do something.

"HELP!" I yelled as hard as I could. I was tangled helplessly in a bush, and couldn't get myself out. I was worried the next time I touched anything, my hands would literally shred from sensitive skin. I Yelled once more. "HELP!"

I yanked from the bush as hard as I could. I again lost my balance, and began another descend toward the bottom of the hill to where a small beach was. I finally caught my balance, and unsteadily ran down until I almost fell into the water itself.

Suddenly, in the black of the night, something grabbed my shirt, and tossed me to the ground. Tell you the truth, it didn't hurt as much after everything I've experienced that same night.

Someone was standing over me. I couldn't see him, but he held a long knife toward my face. I gulped. "Okay, Okay. Kill me. Please. I want it all to end!"

"No one ever comes here, do you know that?"

I was stunned. I remembered that voice. No, it was different. This voice was young, and teenage, but it was like a flashback when I heard it. I couldn't believe my ears. I looked up at the dark figure. "Jace?"

He gasped, dropping the knife. It sounded like he stopped breathing. I felt he recognized me as well.

"Colten?"


	14. New Perspective

**Penny's POV**

It took forever.

I realized how dumb this all was. After kicking a few rocks I threw my backpack to the ground, and sat on a near park bench. I buried my face in my hands, utterly disturbed and confused by everything that went on tonight. I had no clue what was to be done. I was for sure out of hope.

I looked up. There was a street light over my head. I realized it just as the glow obscured my vision. I looked down again until I saw the sidewalk. I tried to laugh, but I couldn't muster any joyful noise. I didn't understand how my night was wasted by attending some date of my future uncle's. I would have gotten so mad at myself if it was any later than 12:05 at the time. I was worried beyond my wits, but I knew I had to remain calm.

Listening to a song on my phone, I began to feel a little better. It was _You Belong With Me_ By Taylor Swift. I don't know why, but it made me forget a bit about what was going on. A few more songs from that same singer, I began to feel rather sick to the stomach. Also like my life was missing so much, which it seemed completely believable why I would think that, yet...I still find myself asking "Why?" I feel such a way.

This is really not too easy to understand is it?

Well, at least it didn't take too long for my mother to actually pull up in front of me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes in relief. I stood up with my backpack and ran up to her. She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Get in the car, Honey. We're going to find the family."

"But-"

"Honey, Don't say anything. Just get int he car. We're going to settle this with somebody, alright. Please don't beg."

I was confused. "Wait...who?"

"Just get in, Penny! Please."

I opened the shot gun door and jumped in. The moment I closed the door and clicked the seat belt, the car lurched forward at maximum, and left the park in seconds. It was the first road raging moment I've ever had with my mom. In full honesty, I was freaking out.

Well...it was relieving enough to be picked up from despair. I guess that's one good thing.

* * *

**Calvin's POV**

The end of the forest was not too far ahead, and I made it all the way to the road, exiting the dark woods and emerging into the rays of the street lights around me.

I've never felt so terrible about something. I couldn't seem to do anything about it. It was as if I had done only so much damage, I would be better off in a place where no one could get hurt by me. Enough has been done already, and there was no rewinding it.

I rested my head in my paws. The silence around me was beautiful. Perhaps what I needed to calm down. Things have been so out of hand so quickly, I felt helpless to nature. That of course wasn't my plan, none of this was. I didn't ever think that just 20 minutes ago, I would be saving the life of a cat, and later ruining the entire respect bond between us. It was almost something to laugh about, if it wasn't so serious.

Scoffing, I shook my head at the thought. I was really being one low pup right now. If there was something that could just be done. Something I could do to change...or fix what happened, maybe I wouldn't be so down on myself. But how am I to fix something I never saw fall apart?

My thoughts suddenly went blank. There was a car that must have been going 300 miles an hour when it zoomed right passed me. I jumped up from the noise of the vehicle, shacking my head back to reality. I tried to get a good look at the car, almost instantly realizing who's it was. It took no time at all to see the plate, the color, and every aspect just to recognize it. How could I miss it? It was the same girl who went looking for Bolt, and who also has that exact zoomer.

I took it all in. A cocktail of questions entered my head suddenly. What could that even mean? Was she trying to find he dog still? Is there something I possibly missed? Should I warn Mittens and Rhino? ... What should I do?

Moments later, I knew I was out to answer my own questions. I was charging straight back into the forest.

* * *

**Colten's POV**

Next thing I knew, I was being pulled up by the same kid who threatened me just a minute earlier. I shook his hand, giving him a small manly hug, clapping his back, than stepping backwards. He smiled at me. I never felt that warm sensation for a long time, but he gave it to me.

"What are you doing here?"

I laughed in response. "Man, that should be MY question! I haven't seen you in like, a half a year man! What is this?"

He was shaking his head, still overjoyed, and smiling. "Man, I have my entire life her now! I've lived her for so long, it's not even funny."

I was confused for a minute. I tried to remember the last thing he told me.

_"I'm running away to Silver Lake. I'm taking the lunch food with me." _

I was stunned. I've barely taken thought to his disappearance in so long, I thought he was history. He may as well be.

"Colten, I have to tell you right now, this is some crazy life I've got myself. I was right!"

"About what?"

He motioned to a small dark shack down the side of the lake, about 200 meters from where we were standing. I couldn't see it all too well though.

"I was right to come here. This city doesn't give a scrap for a fellow like me, so that's why I swipe it from under their noses."

I smirked. "Wow."

He picked up another littered can of Mountain Dew, this one was empty. "These things are very useful too. I've got an entire heap in my humble abode just to throw aside for some dough."

I shook my head. "Huh?"

He laughed, and turned to me. "You can give these to the loonies that made them, and they give you bread for it."

The only word I could muster again was "Wow."

He threw it into the water. "Nah, but I never use it."

I gave him a confused look. "Why not?"

"I've got better slicks and tricks up my sleeve. I may as well take act on those. Also very useful. I defrauded this one poor bloke the other day." He began to crack up. "He had so much cash on him, he couldn't feel one fourth of it slip out. I was jam packed with cash that night. Tossing it everywhere just for kicks!"

My smile faded. "W-were you caught?"

"Nah! Cops are spineless. They can't afford to ban a man with a master plan. I jump on them like a sheep on a teddy. It's hilarious how fast they can run in a circle. Of course, I get their minds spinning so slim quickly, I have hours to take off and hide." He probably winked at me int he dark, but I couldn't see it. I have to admit, I found that last line quite funny.

"Come on." He began. "You've got to see what I've made from this garbage pail down here."

I followed him through the sand and dirt on the side of the lake until we made it to the old shack. Probably where storage used to be for life saving tools, until something tore apart the entire shed. Now, it seems he took advantage of it completely.

My eyes widened when I saw it. There was a lantern on a broken table in the corner. There was a garbage bag of Mountain Dew cans next to it. The place was small and cramped, but also really smelly. The stench was of expired food, and unwashed clothes. I wondered how long it's been like this. He slept on the floor not too far from a small window that was as well broken. I couldn't believe it really. Managing this sort of place for six months straight. This guy had a lot of things to fit into a small tool shed.

He threw himself on his bed, and looked up at me. It was still dark over where he was. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. But, hey, it's life out here. No biggy."

I casually stepped into the cabin. "Well...maybe just needs some touch ups."

"Is it the smell?" He smirked. "Yeah, my bad. I don't have a place to throw away stuff, so I use the lake. You can get the last few things if you wanna."

"If...I?"

He began to crack up. "I'm just playing with ya man." He stood up, still smirking, and grabbed the latest of the hamburger wrappers, and crumbs, throwing them out the window.

I finally got a good look at him. He looked much different. His black hair hasn't grown much though, still he was almost shaved bald. He wore a white vest...but it was caked with dirt and grime from the last six months most likely. His skin was incredibly tan. He developed some muscle in the past. He was also a little shorter than me, but really thin. I don't quite know if that describes him enough, but the rest, only morning sun can tell.

Looking over him and the place, I randomly realized how late it was probably getting. "Hey do you happen to know the time?"

His expression brightened, as if he remembered something. He grabbed something from the drawer and moved closer to the light. He smiled. "Dude...it's almost an hour after morning break. You're up passed your beddy by time, ain't you?"

I smirked as I sat down on the floor. "I've got no "Beddy by time" man. I can stay up as long as I want any day."

He slapped my back. "That's too bad, man. You need your sleep, yo. Tomorrow we'll be getting ourselves to Drysdale and get some extra soap for this place. I hear you want to "Touch it up" ain't that true?"

I shook my head. "What...no. I mean...sure. But this is your place, you've got to get-"

"I didn't say you'd be here, man." He cocked an eyebrow. "Ain't you still livin with your parents or somethin?"

I shrugged. I didn't want the conversation to get that far, but I quickly thought of something. "They don't expect me home for a while, man."

He made a bored face. "Okay." Than he collapsed onto the bed.

I looked up at the ceiling. There was a hole in it where the stars were visible. It was pretty cool to see those stars again after another event of near death. The stars are starting to become my only comfort.

I looked down again, sighing. "Hey, man. You think you can make some room for me here tonight. I...uh, aha, kind of have no where else to go."

He sat up, looking around. "No, bro. You gotta get home. You're a dead man if you ain't home."

There was a silence. I cocked my eyebrow before he gave in and began to laugh. "Kiddin, bro. You can stay here. You're fine. Just don't mess anything up, kay?"

I smiled. I admit Jace was different, but he was still a cool guy. "I owe you one, man."

* * *

This chapter was pretty cool to write. Any of you wondering who Jace is, he is this guy I've actually met before. He's based off this person in my actual school, and most of his life bore this character in here as well. The last time it mentioned him was in chapter eight. Not in very many paragraphs though, but it mentions him and Colten talking, before he left for the last time Colten ever saw him.

I wanted to write about this because Jace is a true person named Jason, who I never saw again after he said he was going to a lake somewhere not too far. So I'm writing this in remembrance of that kid.

Hope you guys liked it. Keep reading. There's a LOT more to come.


	15. Hard Truths

**Mittens' POV**

Rhino and I were left in the forest. I walked with ease, however Rhino insisted that I was injured. We searched for the opening of the forest, our only intentions...well, at least MY intention was to just get home as soon as we can and go to sleep from all the stress that's been tossed around tonight.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rhino stopped, looking crossed at me.

"We're going home." I said without looking back. "We may as well, alright. I'm sorry that's not what you want, but I'm done for today, okay?"

He rolled his eyes, slapping his face with his small hand. He looked up with a bored face. "See? You're problem is adapting. Isn't it?

I snapped back. "What are you TALKING about, Rhino?" I asked angrily, and surely losing it.

"You don't know how to accept the present as it arrives. You simply watch it pass like a parade. Why don't you want to join it?"

Now...I stared at him for some time, hoping he knew how dumb the idea sounded to me. But when he didn't respond, I had to. "I think... I've got better things to do that to join in a parade, Mr. Independence Day."

Of course, that didn't offend him. "Well, you might...if they had a yarn float."

I stopped for a second...BUT ONLY A SECOND. I couldn't admit openly that he got my attention. I'd be crazy if I did.

"If they didn't mean to put it there. All I'd show interest in is yawning so hard my eyes close. And it just so happens that when I opened my eyes, Whoops, it was gone. Like the rest of the glorified dancing freaks and ponies."

He glared at me. "If I had half a mind, Mitts, I'd take your leash and personally escort you to some...uh, other place where you just HAD to cooperate! I'd walk you right down town into the triple K! _Cat's Career Center_!

My eyes widened. "You...wouldn't... dare!"

He chuckled. "Well, actually I wouldn't. I mean, I know you too much to even assume...wait." He stopped for a second. "YES! Yes, I would! Ooh, I'm so scared, now!" He said darkly. But was interrupted (thankfully) by an anxious yelp, coming a distance away from where we were.

I heard the rustle of leaves and bushes near by. The bushed next to us were also rustling. I limped forward a little to see what the commotion was... and let's just say that wasn't the best idea... cause I felt an impact of two paws right on my side and it threw me off balance, and into another bush of...well, thorns.

I screeched, shutting my eyes from the sudden and ADDITIONAL pain. On top of me was the one who had recently saved my life. None other than Cal man.

"Ouch..." Apparently he was caught too. That made me feel a little better. He opened his eyes and tried to get up before he realized he was on top of me. For a minute, our eyes met. A strange sensation ran through me. It was really weird. I was in a bed of thorns, yeah... but something-

"OW! GET OFF OF ME!" I yelped. He shook his head, breaking the connection and he struggled backwards, leaving me room to stand...and...I couldn't.

"Okay." I breathed in and out heavily. This was what I was afraid of. "Help."

Rhino and Calvin were at my side a little quickly. Rhino mainly shot out remarks on where I was stuck as Calvin...um, tugged on me. I found out my fur was caught in a lot of the thorns.

"You okay, Mittens?"

"Yeah, just great? And how are you?"

He scoffed, identifying my sarcasm, and kept pulling. One final (and shocking) yank, and he flew backwards, landing on his back in the dirt. I was too limp to move. I felt fine for a second. I forgot about the scrape on my shoulder, and a good distraction was the oddly comfortable warmth of...

I restrained myself, realizing I was on top of Calvin. He looked puzzled as well. "Mittens, I'm so so sorry-"

"It's fine." I admitted, trying to scoot myself off of him.

As I managed I finally got my paws on the cold ground. But for an added effect, a jolt of pain entered my leg and streamed up into my shoulder and neck, making me fall harshly onto the ground. To top it all, my head hit a rock. I saved the yell of anguish. Haven't I screamed a ton already?

"Mittens, Stop!" Calvin again rushed over. "Don't stand! It's just going to make it worse." He put a large paw on the back of my neck. It was cold, but felt good. "You're going to be okay, Mittens. Please..."

I looked up. And I could have sworn Calvin had four faces. "Thann-nnn-n-nks." I muttered, shaking my head, but I decided just to put it down cause of the pressure from Calvin's paw. Which was fine. Better than making eye contact with the guy. I could hear Rhino speaking.

"Calvin, can I suggest something?" He cleared his throat. He sounded awkward, and his voice was squeaking when he talked. "I think we should... not get sidetracked."

I wanted to pound him, but Calvin spoke up. "No. She's hurt. We need to get you back, Mittens."

I tried to nod my head, but it felt like my eyes were spinning in my head when I did. I looked up, my eyes felt weightless. I think I looked creepy. "Calvin, I don't feeee-eee-el... good."

He said something after that, but it sounded muffled. My head was limp and fell face down.

After a few strange sensations like being thrown or tossed around, and after a last touch of feeling that the world was spinning much faster than usual, I think... I fell asleep.

* * *

**Penny's POV**

So, my mom parked right in front of the Wacky woman's home. The one that only gave us trouble today. The one that apparently knows where Bolt is. Yeah, that one.

Okay, I admit I was ticked off at her, and I was angry, but I would never walk up to the door and try to break it down!

"Penny, dear. Stay in the car." She closed the vehicle door behind her walking up to the front door and tried to do just that. But before she could ever loosen the hinges it was answered by the creepy woman. They shook hands and seemed to be talking civilized, just before they went inside and slammed the door.

You could say I freaked out, but that would be an understatement. I flung the door open and ran to the nearest window. Shudders blocked it, but all I could think of was the terrible things that could be happening in there right this second. SHE'S GONNA KILL MY MOM!

I tried to pry open the shudders, but they were sealed closed. I pulled really hard, and they came clean off.

I fell backwards luckily landing in some grass, under the window. Instantly a huge dog jumped at the window, barking loudly. I couldn't see him but I definitely could hear the earsplitting barks. I was under the window, just hoping I couldn't be seen. In a minute, I heard him stop, and it was quiet.

I soon straightened up, hoping that maybe the noise saved my mom from getting chopped up like the rumors say. I looked inside, and...well...my mom wasn't being killed. They were sitting across from each other, talking... out of all things.

Throwing myself against the wall, I slid down, until I was sitting on the ground, my back to the panels on the wall.

I sat there for a long time. Like 3 minutes. I was breathing hard, but I assured myself this was probably no big deal. I wanted more than anything right now to just go to bed, and wake up with everything back to normal. So much crap has happened to me tonight, where can I even start? I lost my dog again, but this time he could be dead. And I lost someone... someone I never thought I would be so close to.

Thing is, I never was close to him. Colten was someone I found that seemed to be happy...or at least he could put on a good act, and I enjoyed being around him. He was fun to talk to and... I admit he's sort of cute.

My eyes were getting watery, and I wiped them with my sleeve. When I lowered my arm I could see small figures running quickly toward me.

I shook my head, getting a closer look. I was relieved incredibly to see it was some of my very own pets that I saw. Few tears came as I embraced my cat and hamster. It didn't last too long when I saw what had happened to the poor cat. It was awful. She was bruised and scraped up everywhere. I held her in my arms for a moment, feeling terrible about what could have happened to her.

Than in the distance I heard something. I put her down softly to investigate. "Bolt?" I asked quietly. It was dark and I could only make out a faint shape.

It moved slowly, and immediately my heart soared as I lurched forward, throwing the largest hug around the dog's neck. I was more happy than I've ever been that night.

"BOLT! You're alright! I missed you! I missed you so much! I thought you were dead!" I heard him whimper, and I shushed him. "I know, I know buddy. It's been a long night."

I let go and softly kissed the dog's forehead. "You're a good boy." Than I returned a softer hug. "You're my good boy."

He moved away, breaking the embrace. I laughed, wiping my tears once again. "Sorry. I should probably give you more space when I..." I froze.

He had moved into the light of the street and I could finally see him...

... it wasn't even Bolt that came with the others. It wasn't him at all. It was that black lab that he's always hung out with.

I felt more tears come on. As if saying no to reality, I shook my head. I couldn't accept this. I closed my eyes, feeling utterly stupid about myself. I heard the dog's whimpers, and I looked up. His eyes stared into mine sadly, almost as if saying "I'm sorry."

Angrily, I moved aside. This wasn't Bolt! It felt like that replacement actor that the stupid Hollywood place set me up with! It felt like that all over again! Bolt was gone, I don't know where he is, and I just mistook him for another dog! Am I completely losing my mind here!

I looked up. Calvin was no longer in sight. I leaned forward to see a last glimpse of his body pacing off the street, into his own yard.

I leaned up on the nearest tree in a dark area. Curling up and putting my head in my knees, I thought aside from Bolt being gone. I instead remembered how badly injured my cat was. This is where I was sure if I could some how be taken off of this earth it wouldn't matter to me. How could I be so careless? I should be arrested for bad ownership! It should be illegal to not watch your pets! Is this all that's going to happen? How much more is going to be done to the only family I've got!

I buried my head in my knees, feeling like I've lost one of the family, and almost killed another. What kind of sister am I? How could I have all of this happen to Bolt, Roller, Missy, Colt...

Colten? Was I about to consider Colten as a... brother?

Wow...he must have been a closer friend than I thought. I almost considered him as one of my own family. I've been an only child for as long as I can remember... No wonder everyone close to me felt like one of the family. I've never known what a bigger family was even like.

Again, I wiped my face with my sleeve. Everything felt so torn away right now. So many things I didn't even know I had...gone.

There was a long time without anything happening. I felt as if the world and time had stopped. Everything felt so...alone.

Luckily, the next half hour went by in a blimp. My mom came out, she told me the woman has no clue where Bolt is. Colten couldn't pay the price for her retarded barbecue thingy, and she can't just let it go and buy another one? Well, because of this, my mom has to gather the money to pay for it. Retarded I know, but there it is. My mom told me to be calm. She reminded me that Bolt disappeared for two months and was still found...

What I didn't and honestly couldn't understand was...why I felt like I was getting less, and less attached. Was there something inside me that wanted to let go of a friend I've had since I was little? I hugged another dog, thinking it was him. I called him "The dog" instead of his name today. I go looking for him and get easily sidetracked by a parked date. Am I really losing it?

I shook my head. It's probably separation anxiety. I'm growing up, I've got a new life other than the show. It's just the feelings I have when I'm away from him... That's probably it.

I collapsed into my bed at nearly 2 in the morning. I felt like I would never fall asleep in a hundred years. I couldn't.

So I got our my I-pod, and turned to another station, a nice mix up of many songs was good to keep me up for hours.I sang along to B. o. b. and hummed the Owl City right up until I just couldn't sing. It was hard to pay attention to things in life when things were hard, but when it comes to songs, I can relate them to absolutely everything that's happening to me. I heard one of my favorites from David Archuleta. It made me feel calmer and less intense. I drowsily hummed the song until the bridge.

My eyes closed. I fell asleep.

* * *

_"Hey, doggy!" Penny's cheerful voice giggled as she threw a squeaky carrot toy across the yard. _

_Bolt ran over to receive it. He clamped his jaws onto the carrot and ran back to Penny. She was laughing happily as she took the carrot, spreading her arms around her dog's neck. She smiled warmly, kissing him on the forehead. "You're my good boy..." The words echoed._

Bolt snaps awake, breathing heavily as he looked around him, remembering he was in the pound. The memories drifted away almost instantly, he was back to reality in a few scarce moments. He felt a churn in his stomach. The dream was too much to take in. Too many memories, too much pain. Just too much to try and leave behind. He put his head into his paws, doubting any sleep to come. All he wanted was to get home...the goal that was so far away.

"You've got a buzzer that can wake up a town, ya know?"

Bolt looked up. Faintly in the dark, he could see an outline of a head and two pointed ears. Bolt assumed it was a type of terrier or Heeler. He voice tone was that of a late teens human.

Bolt sighed. "I-I'm sorry I woke you."

"Ha!" Was the response he got. "Funny how you'd say that. I wouldn't sleep tonight if my life depended on it." He laughed. "Unfortunately, it does."

"You don't sleep much?"

"I can sleep fine on nights where the next day is..." His voice drifted off.

There was a wait. Bolt stood up, and stretched he walked to the end of his cage where he could hear the voice better."What are you trying to say?"

"Forget it, dog. You've got your person to think about."

Bolt's spine tingled uncomfortably. He decided to change the subject. "So how long have you been in here?"

"My life IS here." The terrier said, emotionless. Bolt was taken aback by the sudden thunderous response.

"I'm sorry you've been stuck here for so long." He didn't like how he worded it, but his response came rather shortly.

"You shouldn't be sorry on your first day in the place, puppy."

Bolt shuddered. "I just thought it would mean something to you."

The Terrier snorted. " 'Mean something' my paw. I've been waiting here for that rope clown to come in here and take me away to be slaughtered. I'm just wondering what you are so upset about." He chuckled. "You just got here pup. You've got nothing...to lose that is."

"Thanks for the insight." Bolt walked back to his resting area, reclining. "It could be worse, Bolty." He said quietly to himself.

The other dog didn't say anything for a bit. Than he sighed slowly. "Besides..." He said, laughing coldly. "...He's decided take me out tomorrow."

Bolt's eyes widened from that. He looked up at the spot where the Terrier is. He couldn't see him standing anymore. Bolt felt a shiver up his spine, as if he had been doused with cold water from nose to tail. With slight difficulty, he closed his eyes, breathing outward forcefully. His eyes opened once more. He couldn't get him self to fall back asleep.

_The first dog that I talk to here... and his life ends tomorrow._


	16. Heart Words

_A/N: Okay, here's the update of this story. There are points in this chapter, so it does have an important layout. I've realized that this is NOT a Crime/Drama story at all...this is an adventure story if anything. I changed the genre, and I'm tempted to change the rating as well. Some events in here seem too strong for a K+ story.  
_

_Anywhats, Thank you for reading up to this point, the story still has a lot more to come, don't worry. I'm sorry it's kind of a long chapter as well.  
_

_I appreciate all of you for your reviews and reading. I personally owe Bane- an apology for not writing it up earlier. You waited a while for this, Bane. Now I hope to make it up to you, I hope you enjoy it, and I'm also very sorry. Thank you for your patience, Bane, as well as the rest of you. _

_Enjoy. _

_

* * *

_

**Colten's POV**

The steadiness of the lake was something I could still clearly identify. As I laid on the floor bed in Jace's small cottage, I could still make out the faintest flowing sound of water from the lake.

Rest wouldn't come to me. My mind was in a storm and I hated rats! Worried one would spring out from any corner of this...rather pungent and untidy little "home" of Jace's. I never knew I'd find him here. Honestly, it's been about an hour since I tried to fall asleep, and now my opinion about this whole situation has completely shifted...

As this thought hung in the air, there was another that arrived when I felt a jolt of pain as I rolled over. I grunted angrily as I sat up, clutching the back of my head cause it stung so bad! Then my hands themselves felt like I had dipped them in acid. I was very close to screaming now!

... A thought entered my head. I remember how I received received these... On the porch of a demon lady with some...vicious dog who probably would have killed me if it wasn't for... well, I don't know. I was quite out of it. But I remember being tackled and smashed to the ground from that dog's large size and velocity. Not to mention, on top of my two bound hands. It was so tight I must have gotten rub burns like those you'd get off a treadmill. It looked nasty, and it stung agonizingly.

I hated this day. I wish it never happened! Why can't I just erase myself from existence? If I'm so worthless to everybody in this world, why can't I somehow leave it? I mean WHY!

Confused from just all of it, I wanted to scream! This WHOLE day had definitely changed a course for my life. _Boy, _I thought to myself. _This was it in every fantastic way... like a dream. I swear I died and entered someone else's body, walking in their shoes... or more like...tripping in them. I don't feel like myself, this is so entirely over my head! This just doesn't happen to people! This never happened to me! I don't even recall how many times I must have died today.. or at least had the closest calls ever imaginable. But, it must have been a few; A bulldog, a train, and almost by Jace in his defense. Is it safe to say that I wish I WAS dead? I mean... _

I groaned. I was fighting a battle inside my own head. _No! I CAN'T say that. I never brought myself to the point of thinking about suicide or wanting to be dead. Even after... what happened, my life didn't get that bad. Now I feel like I bypassed a precious moment on those tracks. I could have let the train run over me, and my misery would completely end._

_But...death was never an answer, I always told myself that. It means nothing, the pain doesn't exist as much. My parents don't even mean anything to me...I just lost them. Lost them from... _

_Death! _I angrily confirmed. _I lost them through death! That's all, that's it! No one needs to know how I lost my parents, it doesn't even matter! They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time! That's all that happened. _

I shook my head, sitting upright from the mat I laid on. I rubbed my eyes harshly. _I want this to END! I don't need to hook up with some runaway kid! He lives on the streets! I need to go back home where I..._

I gritted my teeth, and grabbed at my hair. _No, you idiot! You got no home! You're aunt and uncle don't care about you! They're the ones who need to improve they're lives. They don't care what happens to you. Face it, Colten, FACE THE FACTS! _

I grunted, taring at my hair, and pinned my head to the hard floor. "Shut up!" I screamed! "Just shut up!" I felt like there were two sides of me fighting one another! I sat up again. "This shouldn't happen! I can't do this much-"

I heard something. My head jerked toward the sound. My hands dropped. Just a few feet away, I saw Jace up, looking at me. He studied me for a second, assuming I hadn't heard what he said before, he spoke again. "Try the wall."

I looked at him confused. He waited for me, his expression told me to just do as he says.

I ignored the offer as I rolled my eyes. I lifted my hand, resting it on my forehead where I hit it. "I'm... s-sorry I woke you." I stammered.

"Used to do that every time my dad walked out." He responded, as he turned away and laid back down on his pillow. "It helps jazz up your nerves, don't it?"

I shook my head, baffled. "W-what are you talking about?"

He didn't respond. Just laid still as he continued to rest.

I sat there... clueless. It took me a minute to process what he had said. _'I used to do that when my dad walked out.' _His words repeated in my head. Used to do what? Used to torture himself? Then I realized what I had done... something not very different then just that.

I sighed... hopelessly. I don't know what is going on, but it seems Jace just turned my train of thought around. He may have calmed me down a bit. I realized maybe his company won't be so bad. He can probably help me out when I need it. Tomorrow, things are going to be different, and I can't change that.

From then on, I decided to shut my mouth. I laid my aching head back down, and just waited through the night, sleeplessly. All the way until the sun arose. It was about 45 minutes before sunrise when I finally was able to drift off. I felt as if I had drunk a five-hour energy drink and it had just worn out... finally.

Flashes of the day repeated in my head. All my dream was were painful memories of my past. Ones I just wish would disappear and leave me alone! Ooh, what I'd give to just have amnesia. So I can forget everything in my life. I cannot grasp ONE thing good about it anymore.

Not... one... thing.

* * *

**Bolt's POV (finally)  
**

I laid awake in the cage for a very long time. I do not know how long. It seemed like an eternity. I was actually getting used to the grid of bars that captivated me. I cannot look up without seeing them. I can't turn around without seeing it's shadow. The cage was always there... as if taunting me. Laughing at me for the fact that I was trapped within it's four small walls. That had became a nightmare for me...one that couldn't go away. I was wide awake.

This previous day had been excruciating, and to end it all with a death the next morning was a thought that may as well have burned my brain to ashes. The pain from the thought seemed uncanny. I couldn't imagine.

I missed Penny... I missed my family. They had all been taken from me at a time when I was absolutely vulnerable. I was there with Rhino, he told me to stay where I was and left me. The owner of the Pitt bull had long passed taken me from my vulnerable state and brought me here...

And... well, there is no _and_. What else is there?

Regret? ...Yeah, lots of it.

Physical pain? Pfffft, sure. It's BEEN there for so long I forgot I was still hurting from the injuries. The pain hid well behind the regret and sorrow from the rest of the day's events. Attack from another dog wasn't as strong as being taken away from all that I loved. I hadn't gotten close to getting home, but it was close enough to give me regret that I had NEVER gotten up and sprinted there when i could... but I guess...I was hurting already from the wounds. Now...I've made more that may never be healed.

The images from the past raced in my head, as I skidded my claws more furiously across the ground. I heard a sudden bark from the cage across me, and snapped back to reality. Another dog spoke to the dog that had barked. "Hey, hey, take it easy, Hulk. Go back to sleep."

I sighed as I rolled over and sat up. "Sorry. I di-... I didn't mean to-"

"Hard to sleep on those petrified mats, eh?" The other dog muttered.

I was taken aback, but sort of agreed that the mats were incredibly itchy and rough. "I... must not have noticed." I admitted.

He scoffed. "Don't get me wrong I think any dog who can escape from here has guts of steel, and blood of glue."

"What?"

The dog seemed to have smirked. "I mean...I don't blame them for wanting to hoof it... too many memories here."

I growled and harshly smacked my paw on the cage as it vibrated loudly. "What are you talking about?"

There was silence. It lasted for a few awkward seconds. I then apologized for doing that.

He didn't say anything.

"You alright?" I asked.

"You got a name, Pup?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "It's... Bolt."

He smirked. "Bolt." He repeated...not sure as a question or a statement. "Like the screw?"

I lifted an eyebrow and smirked as I said. "No." Then I thought about it. Never occurred to me as to why I was called Bolt. "I think it's cause I'm... fast?"

"Whatever you say, Speedo." He probably wanted to laugh, but I couldn't see his face... or _anything_ in the dark.

I cleared my throat. "You have a name?" I asked, then scolded myself. I worded it as if it were an insult.

The dog didn't say anything for a few seconds, then he seemed to tense up. "What's it matter? I'm gonna be DEAD in a few hours. By sunset tomorrow, a corpse would be fresh in the putting down room... _hours _fresh."

I became angry. "Will you stop talking like that? You're putting all of this on yourself. Why? WHY don't you care about living? What's your problem, dog! Why do you want to die!" My breathing intensified, as I waited for a reply.

It was quiet for several minutes. I regretted every word I said after three. The dog across the room seemed to have fallen asleep. I was astounded when he spoke up answering my first question. "I used to be called Howler."

My ears perked up, as I looked up. "Howler." I whispered. I didn't think the name was all that bad. The dog kept talking.

"You're the first to ever come at me like that." He declared. "No other dog had the guts to confront me... you're either a lunatic, or... something else. I admire you for that."

His words acted like a current that flowed into a deep part of my heart. I felt flattered that he'd said all of that. I wouldn't have believed it. I managed to utter two words in response. "Th-thank you."

"You know something?" Howler asked me. I waited hesitantly, still recovering from the last thing he had said. "When newbies come in here, they're usually upset about it, but they claim to have ideas on how to hoof it right on out of here. I scoffed at every one of them. They lack intelligence like a carrot, always trusting some loony movie about escapes that they claim themselves to be masters in disguise. I sit back and watch them _try _to form a plot, but when the plot is busted I feel like I have to give them credit for trying."

I tried to catch on to all that he meant, when I did it confused me. "Did you ever tell them _not _to try and find a way out?"

"Every time. You think they listen to me, dog? No. They lack ears to hear. Some newbies though, are convinced right away that their death is sealed right through the front doors... I admire them more for their observation of fact. Fact that they're death is surely sealed... and not fantasy that this place is another place to escape from. You know how we get out of here? Someone has to come _in _here, and BAIL you out. I've never seen a dog get out any other way...unless they're mad raging dogs that have no brain and all muscles."

I took it all to heart. "You've been here for a long time haven't you?"

He must have nodded his head. "You're a smart pup."

I shrugged for a minute. It was silent. I felt like breaking the ice, but I didn't know how to word my next question. I swallowed my nervousness. "So...this is going to sound stupid, but... how did you get in here?"

He answered quicker than I anticipated. "I wouldn't spread it around. It's not any dog's business but mine. You on the other hand... you kind of remind me of my younger self. It's almost funny."

I was again flattered by his words. I asked why he thought that. He was thoughtful for a moment. "You were very quiet when they brought you in. You didn't talk to anyone. That's something I can see in myself... I'm a loner dog, I've been a loner ever since I quit blending in. When I realized I didn't want what other dogs wanted, didn't share the same interests, I began to be by myself all the time."

The words all meant something to me. Okay, I didn't show it, or say much, but I listened to everything this dog had to say. I knew he may not have said this to anyone else, which is what helped me listen better. I began to feel ashamed, as if I would abandon all of these thoughts and feelings. "Why are you telling me all of this?" I stammered.

I think he sighed, then he smirked at himself. "I don't know, dog... I don't know."

The night wore on slowly. I don't think either of us got to sleep. I didn't know how things were going to change within the next day though. It already seemed so hard to bare... but a hope still glowed inside me. I knew that something can be changed, and I was going to do anything in my power to change it. That... was a promise I made myself.

This dog was going to live... and I believed it.

_**To Be Continued...

* * *

** A/N: I dedicate this chapter, and story to my brother Miles. You've been an amazing person toward me, and I don't know how to ever repay that. "Heart Words" goes to 8milesthatway, my bro from far away. This one is for you.  
_

_ And the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed this story. I've been on this story ever since I've been on this site since 2009, now...in 2011, here it draws to somewhat of a close, but maybe not yet. Part two is going to be started, perhaps in this story or the 's going to go deeper. I actually thought of adding it to this one, but it didn't seem like it would work. Maybe you guys can tell me if you want it in this story or in a sequel form. I can do it in this story, I'll just have to change a few things.  
_

_Keep reading. There's still a lot to come. You may be glad to know 900 words already on part 2. Rated T for violence and intense/emotional scenes. Adventure/Family and some crime. I'd think it has some Drama too, but this is more of an adventure story. _

_Thank you so much for reading this far. Hope you've enjoyed it. __I'll put up a poll to see what you guys think I should to with part 2. __But until then...  
_

_To be Continued...  
_


End file.
